Back Again
by Gayani
Summary: Completed!
1. Coming Back

AN: It has been 5 years since Brenda last left. In the past year Sonny and Carly divorced and have been sharing custody of the kids. Recently, Courtney has separated from Jason.  
  
A woman gets off the elevator and hesitantly steps up to PH 3. She's wet from the rain and carries a few bags.  
  
"Mommy, what are we doing here?"  
  
"We're coming home", the woman softly replies and knocks on the door. It swings open just as she is about to turn back.  
  
"Brenda?"  
  
"Hi"  
  
Jason ushers Brenda in as well as her bags before anything else is said.  
  
"Maybe I should go to a hotel, I don't want to disturb you or Courtney"  
  
"Courtney's not here. Besides, you and your family are always welcome. Hi Isabella"  
  
The little girl stares at him for a moment and replies, "Hi, Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Jason. Remember when I visited you awhile back? You've grown a lot since then."  
  
Isabella is too tired to be interested and curls up on the couch, falling asleep. Jason finally takes a good look at Brenda and immediately realizes something is wrong.  
  
"So what brings you here?", he asks cautiously.  
  
"There was an accident, Eric was coming home late from work and a drunk driver hit him. He didn't survive"  
  
Jason couldn't help but be shocked. Eric had been a good guy. The guy Brenda was supposed to get "happily ever after" with. They had been married about two years after Brenda left PC and when she had their daughter, Jason went to visit. He hadn't said he was going there that weekend, but he did, and he found a happy family. Jason had always found comfort in the fact that he and Brenda had stayed in touch over the years. And he was so happy for her that she was finally getting a shot at a real life. "I'm so sorry"  
  
Brenda shook her head, "I've always said, I can't be happy. Something always stops me. Anyways, I just couldn't stay in Maine any longer with everything there, I had to leave. I had to come home. But I really don't want to intrude. Where is Courtney anyways?" Brenda asked, starting to look around. "She left me" he replied simply. "I was going to call you next week and tell you."  
  
"Jason, I'm sorry. I never would have expected that. I really thought you would make it"  
  
"Me too"  
  
Brenda looked at him and laughed slightly. "We're pretty pathetic, aren't we?"  
  
He nodded "It's late, why don't I get you settled and we'll both get some sleep?"  
  
"Sounds good"  
  
And with that they headed upstairs, Brenda carrying Isabella, and Jason with the bags. 


	2. The Next Morning

Brenda raced downstairs the next morning. "Isabella?" she shouted.  
  
"Here Mommy" the little girl said with a laugh.  
  
"Relax Brenda, we're just getting to know each other" Jason said from the floor, where he sat next to Isabella.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't know where she went, and I panicked"  
  
"So what are you doing today?" Jason asked.  
  
"I was thinking about a trip to the Quartermaine's. They don't even know about Isabella" Jason made a face, "Isn't it better that way?"  
  
"Oh shut up! They're wonderful people."  
  
"As long as you're not related to them"  
  
Brenda couldn't suppress a laugh this time and Jason was glad that she seemed to be managing everything okay.  
  
"So, how long since the accident?", he asked quietly.  
  
"3 months. I wanted to call, but I couldn't even talk about it."  
  
"I understand,"  
  
"What about you, are you ok?" Brenda asked as she took a seat.  
  
"Better every day, but I thought Courtney and I would make it work. I wanted so badly to have a family with her. Maybe I'm just doomed like you"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We started growing apart. We're both to blame for it. I think it started a long time ago. We put each other through a lot..I have to get going"  
  
Brenda nodded, "I'll talk to you tonight"  
  
"Yeah, have a good day. Bye Isabella"  
  
"Bye Jason" 


	3. Run In

Sorry it's a little short again, it just helps me keep things straight. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far, as short as it is. Let me know what you think. I'll try to update as much as possible, but with classes starting, it is a little difficult.  
  
A half hour later Brenda is dressed and putting on a jacket. She had just gotten Isabella's on when the little girl opened the door and ran out. Waiting for the elevator, Sonny felt something knock his leg. He looked down to find a beautiful child with dark curly hair and large brown eyes.  
  
"Brenda" he whispered automatically.  
  
He knelt down and looked at her closely. "Hi there"  
  
"Hi", Isabella said with a smile.  
  
"Isabella what have I told you about running off?"  
  
Sonny heard her before he saw her, and as she walked out of Jason's apartment he was stunned again by her beauty.  
  
"Hey" he whispered.  
  
Surprised, Brenda walked up and quickly picked up her daughter. "I didn't think I'd see you so soon"  
  
"I didn't think I'd see you again. And a daughter too. She's beautiful, just like you"  
  
Brenda smiled softly "Isabella, this is a friend of mine, Sonny. Sonny, meet my daughter, Isabella"  
  
"Hey, so how old are you?"  
  
"This many" she replied, proudly holding up 3 fingers.  
  
"Wow, you're a big girl!" Sonny, couldn't help but smile and the pair.  
  
"We better get going" Brenda interrupted  
  
"Yeah, you're staying with Jason?"  
  
Brenda nodded.  
  
"Then I'll see you around?"  
  
"Yeah, we should catch up. Bye Sonny"  
  
"Bye Bren. Bye Isabella"  
  
Sonny stared after them as they went back into the PH and shut the door. As he rode in the elevator his mind filled with thoughts of where she had been, who Isabella's father was, and what they were doing back in town. His day had been made. 


	4. The infamous family

Soon Brenda found herself standing outside the Q's with Isabella. The door swung open and Brenda smiled back at Reggie, who was very surprised to see her.  
  
"Brenda! Would you look at that, it's mini-Brenda!"  
  
"Hey Reggie. I'd like you to meet my daughter, Isabella"  
  
"Hi! You're in luck, well maybe not, everyone's here and they're in a board meeting right now"  
  
Brenda smiled and walked into the main room.  
  
"Brenda!" Edward exclaimed quickly getting a hug from her. "And who's this?"  
  
"My daughter, Isabella"  
  
Soon the Q's were crooning over the 3 year old and getting hugs from Brenda. Just like the old days, everyone was there, including Emily.  
  
After everyone had calmed down the questions started. Brenda patiently told them of her move to Maine and her life there with Eric. Everyone was silent for a moment as they digested the last 5 years of Brenda's life and her sudden return to PC.  
  
"I'm sorry Brenda, but I'm glad you came here to be with people who love you" Alan said.  
  
"Do you need a place to stay?" Monica asked.  
  
"Actually, we're staying with Jason. We've gotten pretty close over the years after keeping in touch"  
  
This was more astounding news to everyone and the silence fell again.  
  
"Well I'm glad you two have become friends" Monica said cautiously.  
  
Brenda nodded, "I think I've interrupted long enough. Why don't I visit again later?"  
  
They all wished Brenda the best, and with promises of returning, she left feeling very comforted. 


	5. A Really Bad Day

A/N: I hope everyone still likes this. Please let me know what you think, I'd love to hear your opinions and maybe some advice too!  
  
Brenda had been in town for a week now and had managed to keep that fact quiet. Of course, since she had only gone out once in that time it was pretty easy to prevent too much excitement, and that was something she just wasn't ready for. There were certain people she just wanted to avoid for awhile. She was out running errands today, trying to find a place to live..she had mooched off of Jason for far too long. Besides, a home was a nice place to go to get away from everything. Brenda's mind was on all of these subjects as she decided to stop in at Kelly's. She was starving for lunch and after all that house hunting she needed a break. It was a relief to have Isabella at Ned's for awhile. And it gave her daughter a chance to get to know her god-daughter.  
  
As Brenda approached Kelly's she reached into her purse for her phone when she ran right into someone.  
  
"God, Sorry. I didn't mean to.." Brenda's voice softened as she looked up at the person she had nearly knocked over.  
  
"Brenda Barrett, so we meet at last"  
  
Brenda panicked, it couldn't be, it's just not possible. For a moment she thought she was seeing a ghost, and then reality set in and Brenda realized who it really was.  
  
"Why so quiet? From what my brother said you were always quite vivacious."  
  
"So you must be Lorenzo. I can't say it's a pleasure." Brenda quickly tried to walk away, but Lorenzo was not too eager to let her go.  
  
"You know, in so many ways I blame you for my brother's death. And I always thought he was so foolish to fall for a woman who did not love him in return. But seeing you now explains so much. Your pictures don't do you justice."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm really not in the mood to talk, so if you'll excuse me."and that's when she heard it..or rather, her.  
  
"Lorenzo, did you get the soup?"  
  
"Unbelievable" Brenda cursed under her breath.  
  
"Brenda? You really have a knack for showing up precisely when I don't want to see you."  
  
"Nice to see you too, Carly."  
  
"So, you must have heard Sonny was free and came running back to claim him again. Am I right?"  
  
Lorenzo watched on in amusement as Carly got all worked up.  
  
"Yeah Carly that's just it. I couldn't live without him so I came running back the second I heard that you two were through. Now if you'll excuse me I must go run off to Sonny because I have nothing better to do" Brenda replied, sarcasm dripping.  
  
As Brenda walked past them into Kelly's, Carly scowled. "I never liked her."  
  
"I can tell, sweetheart" Lorenzo replied as he put his arm around her and led her away.  
  
After that encounter with the other Alcazar and Carly, all Brenda wanted to do was get her daughter and go home. She couldn't handle running into them again, or anyone else who might want to ask questions. She didn't tell Ned about the run in either, knowing how upset he would get for her safety. But Brenda figured, Alcazar was obviously with Carly, so she would be safe. Funny how Jason hadn't mentioned that one yet.  
  
With Isabella back with her Brenda decided a short walk along the pier wouldn't do them any harm. The pier had always been a place for Brenda to relax and remember her past. All the encounters with Sonny had happened here. So many times good and bad rushed back to her as she sat on the bench and put Isabella on her feet in front of her.  
  
"Hi!" Isabella shouted with a laugh at someone behind Brenda.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Brenda asked, very confused..  
  
A few hours earlier Jax had gotten back to town after another long business trip. He was tired and in need of a break so he went down to the docks for some fresh air. As he walked out onto them he noticed a little girl standing in front of her mother. He couldn't see the woman's face, but the little girl reminded him so much of Brenda..but then again, he was always seeing Brenda's face in other people.  
  
He had been staring at the little girl for a few moments when she suddenly smiled and said hi to him. She was so sweet and he thought again of how reminiscent it was of the way Brenda would smile. The mother turned around to see who was behind her and Jax gasped.  
  
Brenda's smile quickly turned into a frown as she turned her head to find Jax just a few feet away. This is just what I need today. She couldn't handle it and quickly lifted Isabella in her arms and practically ran away.  
  
Jax was so shocked he didn't move or say anything for awhile. Then as Brenda was leaving he finally got over it enough to shout after her. He had so many questions, so many apologies to make. So often over the years he had doubted his decision and had wanted to go out there and find her. But something had always stopped him. And now she was here, and she had a daughter. And as he stood there staring after her fleeing shadow he realized again just what he had missed out on. 


	6. Relief

A/N: Sorry I've been taking so long with this. By the way, does anyone know how to do italics? I can't seem to figure it out.  
  
Jason walked into the penthouse, mentally exhausted after another day out. It was pretty never ending, constantly chasing after one problem or another. Of course, his personal life was no better. The problems with Courtney and Carly nagged at him constantly. His only relief was Brenda and Isabella. Having them around had been a nice change. A chance for him to think about something else for awhile. The sudden thought occurred to him that they would soon be gone. Once again the penthouse would be empty..  
  
The door swung open just then and Brenda and Isabella came through. Although Isabella was her usual cheerful self, Jason knew immediately something was off about Brenda.  
  
"Hey Isabella. What did you do today?" Jason asked as he watched Brenda sit down.  
  
"Mommy dropped me off at Uncle Ned's and I met Brooklyn and then we played with my Barbie dolls and then Mommy came and got me and we went for a walk and then we sat on a bench and this tall man said hi to me, but then Mommy said it was time to come home and have dinner!" Isabella quickly ranted off.  
  
Jason smiled but had a feeling there was more to the story. "Isabella, why don't you go wash up for dinner, and we'll eat."  
  
"OK"  
  
"So what did she not know about?" Jason asked as soon as Isabella was gone.  
  
"Today has quite possibly the worst day ever. I went to Kelly's and I ran smack dab into Lorenzo Alacazar"  
  
Jason's eyes widened at the name. "He didn't hurt you, did he? What about Isabella? Did he threaten you at all?"  
  
"Isabella wasn't with me. This was before that. Actually he was pretty civil. Creepy as hell, but civil. You however, failed to mention that Carly is now with him."  
  
"Yeah, well, the whole situation was pretty bad. You should really talk to Sonny about it" Jason replied hastily.  
  
Brenda nodded. "Its funny, cause I never saw a picture of him, so I never realized how much they looked alike. I actually thought I was seeing a ghost at first."  
  
"I felt the same way at first. But then I realized he's ten times worse than Luis Alcazar" Jason responded. "But from the look on your face I think there's more you're not saying"  
  
"It's not Lorenzo, if that's what you're asking. He was intimidating, but he wasn't threatening me, or even angry. Actually it happened on the docks."  
  
"The man Isabella was talking about?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah, it was Jax."  
  
Jason scowled. "What did he do? I swear that jerk deserves to be beaten senseless"  
  
Brenda almost laughed at the thought. "When did you get so defensive of me? Well, I didn't give him a chance to say anything. My back was to him and when Isabella said hi to him I turned around and saw him there. I took off like a bat out of hell. I think he was the last person I wanted to see then."  
  
Jason studied her face for a minute. "Come on. Let's go"  
  
"What? Where? What are you talking about?"  
  
"It's a surprise. Get Isabella, we're going out"  
  
And with that the three were out the door.  
  
Around 10 that night they returned, Brenda smiling again and Jason carrying the sleeping Isabella in his arms. After setting her down in her room he returned downstairs to find Brenda sitting on the couch looking a little happier than before. Jason couldn't remember feeling so good in the past few months.  
  
"Thanks Jason, you have no idea how much I appreciated that! I can't believe you, Mr. Mobster, actually took us to the carnival! And I almost died when you couldn't handle that little ride!"  
  
"Little! What are you talking about!? You call the Kamikaze little!"  
  
"What? Mr. Jason "The Enforcer" Morgan afraid of a little spinning?" Brenda mocked him.  
  
Surprisingly it felt good to Jason. "Seriously, I'm glad it made you feel better."  
  
"What about you? Do you feel better? I know you're not having the best time right now, with Courtney and Isabella and I being in your way"  
  
"You're not in my way" In fact I wish you wouldn't leave, Jason wanted to say, but he couldn't find the way to express it. He sat next to Brenda and just continued to watch her. He had always known her beauty, but in those days she had been Sonny's and after that she had just been angry. But now as her friend he saw a new side of her. She was more than beautiful, she was radiant. He finally understood why Sonny, Jax and Alcazar had been so obsessed with her. She was incredible. 


	7. Dinner

Two days later, Brenda is playing with Isabella downstairs when she hears a knock at the door. As she looks up, Sonny walks in.  
  
"Sorry, old habit. I should probably stop with you here and all. Hi Isabella, how are you?"  
  
"Hi! Do you wanna play with us?" Isabella asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't think Sonny has time sweetheart, he was probably looking for Jason so they could get some work done" Brenda replied. "Jason left about a half hour ago"  
  
Sonny nodded. "Thanks. You know, my kids are coming over this weekend. Maybe you and your Mom could join me for dinner? You could meet my kids, they're just a little older than you, but they would love another playmate" Sonny suggested.  
  
"Please Mommy, could we?"  
  
Sonny practically held his breath while waiting for her answer. He kept trying to convince himself that he was over the idea of a relationship with Brenda, but it was a losing battle. He still loved her, no doubt, and now there really was nothing stopping him.  
  
Her death act of four years had convinced him that life was too short to miss out on anything. Just because you wanted to protect a person from pain, it didn't mean it would work. "We said we had some catching up to do. What do you say, Brenda?"  
  
"Yeah, why not?" Brenda's curiosity of what he had been doing the last four years had gotten the better of her. It may not be the best idea to go anywhere near Sonny Corinthos, but she still cared. Although, she would never admit it, she still loved him. She really didn't want a relationship with him again, but to prevent that from happening, she would need to make it abundantly clear.  
  
"I'll see you two tonight then, around 7?"  
  
"Yeah, we'll be there" Brenda sighed as Sonny walked out, that man still has such power over her.  
  
Just after seven with Isabella standing next to her, Brenda tugged nervously at her shirt. As they walked into the penthouse Brenda questioned yet again why she was doing this. But it was already too late; Sonny was welcoming them back into his home.  
  
After the kids had arrived at the penthouse, Sonny had gone back to his pacing in the kitchen. Dinner was ready, Brenda's favorite, clam sauce. Amazing how that one food could bring back so many memories, especially from their first date. Of course memories of Stone and Robin returned as well, and with them a sad smile. But his thoughts were interrupted when Johnny knocked announcing Brenda's arrival. Play it cool man.  
  
"Hey, come in, come in. Brenda, Isabella these are my kids, Michael, Christina, and Robbie. Guys this is Brenda and her daughter Isabella. Brenda and I are old friends." Sonny smiled as he did the introductions. She was absolutely gorgeous tonight, of course, she always was.  
  
"Hey guys, it's nice to see you again Michael" Brenda replied.  
  
"Yeah, I remember you from before. You married Uncle Jason" Michael said, a confused expression clouding his face.  
  
Brenda laughed at that memory. "That's right. I can't believe you remember that"  
  
"Why don't you guys head upstairs and play for awhile, and we'll call you for dinner" Sonny suggested.  
  
The kids were gone in a flash, Christina was quickly fascinated with Isabella and took off to play dolls with her.  
  
"I'm glad you're here" Sonny practically whispered as he ushered her to a seat.  
  
Under his intense gaze, Brenda shifted uncomfortably. "It'll be nice to catch up. It's been so long"  
  
"Yeah, there's a lot you have to tell me. Jason wasn't exactly forthcoming." Sonny looked at her expectantly.  
  
"Isn't that why you like Jason so much?" Brenda only half kidded. "So what do you want to know" she continued innocently.  
  
"Like what you did when you left PC. and where Isabella came from?" Sonny said softly.  
  
"I thought you of all people would know Sonny" Brenda teased. "But I know if you're going to tell me anything I'm gonna have to spill my guts first?"  
  
Sonny just shrugged.  
  
"Ok, I went to London for awhile, but it just wasn't where I wanted to be. So I returned to the states and decided that Maine sounded nice and quiet. I moved into a small town where no one knew me and I opened a boutique. My own designs actually. I was doing pretty well. I met Eric a few weeks after moving there. He worked really hard to get me to date him" Brenda smiled slightly at the thought of him, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Sonny. "But he finally convinced me and we were married within a year. He really was a very persuasive person." Brenda added wistfully. "Isabella came within a year of the wedding. Well, it wasn't much of a wedding. After everything that's happened I realized that big weddings don't work out too well for me. After all, my Vegas wedding to Jason was my only real one. So it was just us and the justice of the peace. Anyways, about four months ago Eric was coming home late from work, he's a doctor, and a drunk driver hit him. He didn't make it." After Brenda finished she just sat there, seeming to dwell in memories. Sonny just watched her; it was times like this he realized how strong she was. But sometimes he just seemed to forget.  
  
"You really loved him, didn't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't think it was possible again, but I did. And look what happened." Brenda said, a small hysterical laugh escaping. "I'm cursed."  
  
Sonny never could stand to see her cry and quickly leaned over from his place on the couch and held her. "Ssshhhh, don't cry, okay? Please don't cry."  
  
They continued to sit there like that for a few minutes, reveling once again at being in each other's arms.. 


	8. Dinner Part 2

A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I promise I'm going to update as much as possible whenever I can, it just wasn't happening the past two weeks. Anyways, I'm still not sure where this is going….so I thought I'd poll everyone. For whoever Brenda doesn't end up with; who would you like to see them with? Thanks for the feedback!

They pulled away slowly, both unsure of what was to come. 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get..."

"No, you had every right, its only been a little while." Sonny replied quickly. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, each waiting for the other to speak. Brenda finally broke the silence.

"So….I guess its your turn"

Sonny gave her a confused look before realizing what she meant. "There's really nothing to tell. You haven't missed much"

"I haven't missed much!?!? Its been five years, I come back and you and Carly are divorced and she's waltzing around town with my ex's brother, and you call that nothing!?!?"

"How?" Sonny couldn't stop the word from escaping as his eyebrows shot up. He took a breath and shrugged. "Like I said, not much"

"Please! You expect me to believe you're fine with this whole situation. Give me some credit Sonny, I know you better than that"

Sonny turned and looked her square in the eyes, his first mistake. He sighed and ran his hands over his face. "What can I say? Carly never was reliable."

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" Brenda replied.

 "Alcazar showed up a few months after you left. He blamed me for his brother's death and helped Rick kidnap Carly. She spent quite a bit of time with him. When she finally came back they had some sort of bond, and I guess Alcazar decided he was going to have her. To make a long story short, he managed to make it happen"

"I never liked that witch" was Brenda's only response.

Sonny practically fell over laughing. When he finally recovered he looked at her and smiled. "You always had good instincts"

He wanted to say more when the kids came down. "Dad, I'm starving! Are you gonna feed us or what!?" Michael shouted as he raced down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, you gonna demand food then you're gonna help me get it!" Sonny replied with a laugh as he dragged Micheal off to get dinner on the table.

"I can't believe you made the clam sauce! I'm completely stuffed!"

"Well, I'm glad you liked it. I aim to please. Dinner was pretty good, wasn't it? My kids adore Isabella. Not that I blame them, she's really wonderful. Reminds me a lot of you actually." Sonny sat down next to Brenda on the couch.

"I hope not! You didn't know me when I was a kid" Brenda laughed.

"Yeah, well, you turned out pretty well…" Sonny smiled softly. He couldn't resist, and he reached out and gently stroked her cheek.

Brenda's eyes closed. She sighed at the familiarity of his touch. But she couldn't deal with this. "No, no." She quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Sorry. Old habit" Sonny didn't have the guts to tell her the truth, his real feelings for her.

Brenda looked at him again. "Maybe its time to call it a night…"

"Hey, hey, there's no need for that. What about coffee, dessert?"

"Not now. I think its time to go" She quickly walked over to the stairs and called for Isabella.

As disappointed as Sonny was, his pride wouldn't let it show. He waited for the kids to come down and tried to collect himself.

"Come on sweetie, we have to get home. Its already past your bedtime. Say thank you to Sonny"

"But Mommy, I'm not tired" Isabella managed to get out before the yawn hit.

Brenda smiled. "Thanks Sonny, it was a great evening. And it was nice to meet all of you" she said as she smiled at the three kids before her. "Goodnight"

Brenda quickly left and Sonny turned back to the kids. "Ok guys, everyone upstairs and start getting ready for bed. I'll be up soon to tuck you all in" Once the kids were gone Sonny sat on the couch. With her perfume still in the air he sat there and thought about how much he would have liked to taste her lips again.


	9. Setting things straight

A/N: Thanks for the feedback so far! I'd really appreciate as much as you'll give me. The only exception is people who don't like Brenda, Sonny or Jason…I mean seriously, if you don't like any or all, why are you reading this? Especially if you don't like any of them paired up. The least you can do, if you are those people, is not send me a review telling me to stop writing, because that is not a good reason. And definitely don't write a review telling me how much you hate Brenda, because again, it's kind of pointless. Ok, enough of my ranting…onto the story!

Jax walked around the docks for the tenth time that day. He had been doing this daily, ever since he had seen her there. He had tried the Quartermaine's, looking for some answers, but no one was forthcoming. Even Ned had refused him any knowledge of when and why Brenda had returned. He recalled that conversation as he continued his pacing.

_"No Jax, I won't tell you where she is."_

_"And why not?__ I think I have the right to know." Jax replied._

_"You know that you're my friend Jax, but Brenda will always come first. You hurt her more than I thought you were capable of. If Brenda wants to see you, she knows you're here and she will come to you. If not, you need to leave her to her life."_

He knew that what Ned had said was true. But he wasn't willing to give up on Brenda. He never really was. And maybe her being back here meant she was willing to forget about the past and try again. He had realized quickly after her departure that she had not made any plans to leave him, that she probably never would have left him if had just taken the chance. But now his hope at such a reunion was quickly fading. Well, if she wasn't going to come willingly to him, he would have to go seek her out.

Jason opened the door finding the last person he would have expected to see there.

"Is she here?" Jax asked nervously. 

"Who?" Jason asked, deciding to play dumb. It always had a way of ticking Jax off.

"You know Goddamn well who! Now it's a simple question Morgan, IS SHE HERE!?!?"

"When did you become like this?" They both heard the voice from behind Jason. "I mean, were you always this much of an ass? Obviously when I didn't say hi to you the other day that was a sign I wasn't interested in seeing you"

He just stared at her while she talked. Brenda never seemed to realize the power she had over men with just the look in her eye. "Sorry. But maybe we could just talk."

"I really don't see the point"

"Please, Brenda, I just need to apologize for everything I've done"

Brenda sighed and nodded at Jason who was standing aside, waiting to see what he could do. At her signal, he went upstairs. 

Jax relaxed a little, maybe she wasn't that mad at him anymore. "So I saw you with a little girl. Looked exactly like you"

"My daughter", her answer coming out short.

Jax nodded. "Look Brenda, I'm really sorry for the way I treated you. I never should have doubted you. It was just so difficult…"

"What? To trust me? You know, you really don't know how to apologize if that's what you're going to say." Brenda took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Look, I left. I was actually happy for awhile, but you know how long that sort of thing lasts for me. Things fell apart and I came back to be with friends and family. That no longer includes you." Brenda started to laugh and caught herself. "You know, for the longest time I thought what Sonny did to me was the worst thing a person could do. But you proved me wrong. I trusted you completely. I never believed you would do the same thing after you were the person to help me through it. But obviously, I was wrong! Not only did you leave me at the altar, but then you come to me and try to buy me off like some prostitute. And it was all for your benefit. Not once in that time did you think of what was best for me. Well, I have news for you Jax. I am not giving you a chance to hurt me again. I don't ever want to see you again. Good-bye." And with that Brenda turned and went upstairs, leaving the flabbergasted Jax to see himself out.


	10. Surprises

A/N: Thanks for all the support. It was really appreciated after that comment. Funny how a little thing can really bug you. Anyways, I'm still not sure where I'll take this, so please be patient. Lots of people are saying lots of different things. Okay, time for an update!

Brenda walked into Jason's bedroom as she heard the door close downstairs.

"Sounded like that went well" Jason said as he played with Isabella.

"Were you spying on me?" Brenda asked teasingly.

"NO! No, it was just hard not to hear. I mean you were pretty agitated" Jason replied as he tried desperately to cover his tracks.

"You were eav-esdropping! I saw you!" Isabella spoke up.

"Thank you for telling the truth sweetheart" Brenda smiled at Jason. "So I know my daughter is telling the truth, what's your excuse?"

"I was worried, so sue me. I mean last time he was here talking to you it ended in tears, and you don't deserve that"

"Well, that's sweet of you, but I really can handle myself. I didn't do so bad, did I?"

"Actually I thought you did really well. He deserved every word"

"Why were you yelling at someone downstairs, Mommy? You always say I shouldn't yell" Isabella asked.

"There are exceptions sweetheart, and one day I'll tell you all about them. Now, how about some dinner?"

"How is Brenda doing?" Sonny asked as nonchalantly as he could.

"Pretty good actually. You would be proud. She gave Jax the thrashing he deserved." Jason replied with a smile.

"What does that mean?"

"He came over to make up. But she wasn't about to have that. She really gave him a piece of her mind. Then she kicked him out."

"And how did Candyboy react?" Sonny asked, amused.

"He didn't have much of a response. Brenda wouldn't let him get a word in edge-wise"

"She really is a lot stronger than she looks. She surprises me everyday. I couldn't believe she survived another tragedy"

"Wait, when did you talk to her?" Jason asked.

"A few days ago. She came over for dinner. We had a nice long talk. I realized all over again how much Brenda has endured." Sonny's admiration was evident on his face.

"You mean she told you about Eric?" Jason could feel the jealousy welling up in his throat.

"Yeah, she gone through a lot she never deserved to go through"

"Listen, I have to get going. I'll take care of that situation" Jason rushed off as Sonny looked after him in confusion. Jason had suspected that Sonny still had feelings for Brenda, but he had never expected this reaction from himself at the news. Of course he felt the need to protect her from harm, but this was a different feeling from that. He was jealous and he felt threatened. He actually wanted to have Brenda all to himself, to not share her with anyone, especially Sonny. _This is craziness! It's Brenda. It's just Brenda. So why do I feel this way?_


	11. Move in day

A/N: I love you all for all the feedback, it makes me want to write more and more! I'm going to warn you now, I may drag this out a bit. I think I know who Brenda will be with, but I'm still not 100% sure. Although, I promise that I will write a second fanfic for whoever she doesn't end up with. Please keep reading, even if you may not like where I'm going with it I promise that all three of my main characters will be in this story until the end! Hope you like this…

Brenda smiled as she looked around her new home. She took in every aspect, from the hardwood floors, to the elegant fireplace. It made the cottage look dull, not half as homey as this was. Her peaceful state of mind was interrupted by her rambunctious three year old who was knocking into her leg.

"What do you think sweetheart?"

"It's pretty!"

"Well I'm glad you approve" Brenda responded while she picked up Isabella and sat down on the overstuffed couch.

Finally Brenda was in her own place again. _Maybe now life can get back to normal._

Jason and Sonny came in the front each with a box, followed by Johnny and Marco.

"Thanks again guys. I really owe you all."

"No problem Ms. Barrett" Johnny quickly responded, he checked her out for the tenth time that day, but Brenda didn't notice. Unfortunately, Sonny did. 

"Johnny!" he practically screamed.

"Huh?" Johnny was pulled quickly out of his x-rated thoughts and all the other heads swirled in that direction too.

Sonny quickly got a hold of his temper. "There are more boxes outside, why don't you and Marco bring them in?"

Both men were out in a flash, leaving Brenda and Jason staring at Sonny.

"So, what's next?" Sonny quickly tried to make them forget the incident.

"Um….I guess we could start unpacking down here, especially the kitchen" Brenda suggested, still a little taken aback by Sonny's outburst.

"Wait, you're going to cook?" Sonny almost laughed aloud.

"I never said that, I just said I have things that are going to go in there. And for your information I can cook some things now! Eric taught me…." Brenda didn't finish the sentence.

The room was silent for a few minutes.

"Come on Sonny. If you're such the expert in the kitchen you can help me figure out where to put things" Brenda finally broke the silence.

Once they were alone in the kitchen, with Jason keeping Isabella company, Sonny couldn't help checking on her. "You okay?"

"What do you mean?" Brenda tried to avoid the subject.

"I'm not blind Brenda. I always know what you're feeling. Besides, anyone could have seen what you were feeling in there"

"It's going to take some time Sonny. I'm not going to get over it immediately. It's only been a few months"

"I know, but I'm worried about you"

"When are you not worried about something? Besides, what was that out there? Is something wrong? Because you were definitely pissed off" Brenda watched him concerned.

"No trying to change the subject" Sonny quickly turned his back to her to put some pots away.

"Right….Anyways, how are the kids?"

"Seriously, are you sure you're ok?" He finally turned back to look at her.

"Now you're really worrying too much. I'll survive. I've survived worse" Brenda answered confidently. 

"You've changed so much. I don't know when, but at some point you really grew up. You became a mature, self-assured woman" Sonny said full of wonder.

"Well thank you for your psychoanalysis doctor" Brenda said sarcastically.

"No, no, I'm really happy that you've come through all of this. I really admire you for it"

Brenda looked at him seriously. She was so touched by his admission that she was speechless. "Thank you, that means a lot to me"

They both continued to stare at each other, reminding them both of the old days. When Jason walked in he found them inches apart, with their thoughts apparent to him. He cleared his throat and waited for them to realize he was in the room. The three looked between themselves, not quite sure what to say. Finally Jason said something. "I have to go run some errands. Isabella's in there, I'll be back in an hour or two." With that he turned and left. And Brenda and Sonny were left feeling like something big had just happened.

"Hey Jason. How are you?" Elizabeth asked from behind the counter at Kelly's. (By the way, I'm having her be an owner at Kelly's, not just a waitress.) 

"Hey, Elizabeth. Can I get a black coffee?" Jason asked wearily.

"Yeah…You okay? You look a little…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How are you doing?"

"Pretty good. My gallery showing last night went pretty well, so I'm in a good mood today. Hey, I heard Brenda was back in town. Emily was really excited about it"

_Just he last thing I want to think about._ "Yeah, she's back. She has a daughter, can you believe that?" Jason replied.

"Funny, Emily said the same thing. Is she still staying with you?" She couldn't help but ask. Now that Courtney and Jason were over and her relationship with Rick had ended, she was hoping that she and Jason could try again. Of course, Emily had made Brenda and Jason sound quite cozy together, and Elizabeth was having her doubts.

"Actually I'm just helping her today to move into her own place" Jason recalled the events of the past hour.

"Well, I'm glad that she's doing well then"

"Yeah. I should be going, but it was nice seeing you. By the way, you keeping Rick in line?"

"Not anymore. He's someone else's problem now" Elizabeth said a bit sadly.

"Sorry. I know how that feels. I guess I really haven't talked to you in awhile." Jason replied quietly.

"It's ok. I was sorry to hear about you and Courtney too. At least it should have worked out for one of us"

"I guess it wasn't meant to be. I hope I haven't ruined your day with all of this. Good luck with your next gallery showing" Jason said as he headed out.

"Don't worry about it. And thanks"

Jason smiled at Elizabeth as he left. She still found Jason to be one of the most alluring men she had ever met.


	12. Thoughts

A/N: Ok! New idea! When I first started writing this I thought that I would get a lot of one sided answers as to who Brenda should end up with. I wasn't sure who people would pick, but I thought it would be very clear cut. That really hasn't been the case. Granted the Brazen fans have been a lot more persistent, but the S&B fans have actually personally written me with their wishes. This leaves me torn. So I decided I would write this story both ways. Starting soon, in the next few chapters, there will be two sections for every post. It may not be obvious with section is for which couple at first, but eventually they will become clear. So, take your pick! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I'll make it a point to do at least one chapter a week. Thanks for sticking with this!

Sonny returned to his penthouse late that night after a long day of unpacking Brenda's house. He was exhausted, but it had been worth it. It wasn't every day he got the chance to spend time with Brenda. And she had really been radiant today; she seemed to be finding some peace with everything that had happened to her. 

_She's also mourning the loss of her husband, you idiot._

That thought alone snapped Sonny out of his reverie. How could he make his move on a woman who had just been widowed months ago? It was Brenda, and he was somewhat sure she never stopped loving him, but he wasn't being fair to her. Today's event should have made things obvious to him; she just wasn't ready to move on yet. Simple as that, he had to give her some time. Of course time was never something he was good at when it came to Brenda.

Sonny's thoughts were interrupted by Jason entering the penthouse.

"Hey, where'd you run off to?" Sonny asked.

"I had some things to take care of" Jason answered stiffly. He didn't want to deal with Sonny, but their lives were intertwined. "Just wanted to let you know that I took care of that guy, we shouldn't have anymore problems" With that Jason quickly headed for the door.

"Wait, wait, something wrong? What's the big rush?"

Jason was taken aback. Sonny hadn't been this considerate with him in years. But he was too angry to care about that at the moment. "It's been a long day, I'm going to get back", Jason walked out before Sonny could ask anymore questions.

Sonny stared at the door for a minute. Jason had been acting pretty strange the last few times they spoke. But he knew it wasn't a question of loyalty. Something was very wrong. _Maybe its Courtney, he must still be upset._ But it had been months since Courtney had been here. He sat down and wracked his brain. That's when it hit him. This behavior had started soon after Brenda's return. _But it couldn't be….Jason can't stand Brenda. Or at least he couldn't before…._

Jason sat down in his living room. What was wrong with him? He was so mad at Sonny, and for what? It's not like he hated Brenda anymore, or didn't trust her. And she wouldn't be breaking up his marriage. So why did he feel so threatened by the idea of Sonny and Brenda back together? He cringed at the thought. Why did he hate it so much? _Maybe Sonny's not the problem. Maybe it's Brenda…_ He hated that thought even more. He and Brenda had never been able to get along. And now that they could, they were only friends. Then again, it never seemed to be that easy for a man to be just friends with Brenda. Every man she spent time with seemed to fall in love with her. _NO! No, I don't love her, not like that!_ Jason shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. He cared about Brenda as a friend, _NOTHING MORE!_ The idea was becoming too much for Jason to handle so he wearily headed upstairs to hopefully find a restful sleep free from thoughts of Brenda.


	13. The New House

A/N: Last time I posted this I had a few problems, so I thought I'd let everyone know about my new plan again: Ok! New idea! When I first started writing this I thought that I would get a lot of one sided answers as to who Brenda should end up with. I wasn't sure who people would pick, but I thought it would be very clear cut. That really hasn't been the case. Granted the Brazen fans have been a lot more persistent, but the S&B fans have actually personally written me with their wishes. This leaves me torn. So I decided I would write this story both ways. Starting soon, in the next few chapters, there will be two sections for every post. It may not be obvious with section is for which couple at first, but eventually they will become clear. So, take your pick! Just remember that one section has nothing to do with the other, they are like parallel universes. And I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile, but I'll make it a point to do at least one chapter a week. Thanks for sticking with this!

PART A

Sonny had been concerned about Brenda living alone in that house. He had decided a little visit wouldn't do any harm, and that's how he found himself on her porch that afternoon. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous. _Stay calm. And remember that this isn't a good time to be planning a new relationship with her._

The door swung open and Sonny was surprised to find no one there. His eyes traveled towards the floor where he finally found Isabella. "Hey" he grinned at the little girl. She smiled back immediately, but the two were soon interrupted. 

"Isabella, what have I told you about opening the door when I'm not in the room?" Brenda came running in from the kitchen.

"You really have this Mom thing down, don't you?" Sonny smiled at her from the other side of the door.

"But it was just Sonny! Don't you want to let him in Mommy?" Isabella questioned her mother.

"Sweetheart, it could have been anyone. No more opening the door, ok?" Brenda knelt down and fixed Isabella shirt.

"I guess. Sonny, will you play with me now?" Isabella pleaded.

"Sure kiddo, go get your dolls and we can play for awhile" As Isabella scrambled upstairs Sonny looked over at Brenda again.

"She's getting really stubborn" Brenda sighed.

"Wonder where she got that from" They both laughed and Sonny again felt that urge to kiss her.

Brenda sat on the couch and Sonny followed her. "Are you doing alright living by yourself like this?"

"Sonny, I promise I won't burn down the house or lock myself out or anything." Brenda mocked.

"All I'm saying is that it's been awhile since you've lived on your own and you're a little far from town, maybe I should bring some guards down here"

Brenda sighed "Sonny, I'm not in your world anymore. That means I am perfectly safe without your bodyguards"

"That doesn't matter. Anything can happen and I worry about you" Sonny tried to explain.

"Where do you get off?!?!" Brenda jumped up "You're so damn cocky! You act like I can't even take care of myself and you strut in here and talk about how you're going to protect me?! Damn it Sonny!" Brenda's tirade was cut short as Sonny stood up and pulled her into a kiss.

Brenda was too shocked to react at first but within seconds she was pulling back. "No, no"

"I'm sorry I couldn't help myself" Sonny said quietly.

"That's always your excuse" Brenda looked at him wearily. "Look Sonny, it's only been a few months. I'm not sure when or if I'll be ready to date again, and I don't even know if I'm willing to see you"

Sonny could only nod. He wanted to say something when Isabella came back downstairs. "I don't really want to play dolls anymore. I think I'm going to watch Sleeping Beauty instead. You wanna watch too?"

"You know what, I think I'm gonna let you and your Mom enjoy that together. But next time you want to play, just let me know" Sonny patted Isabella on the head and walked to the door. "I'll see you both later" and with that he quickly left.

"Was Sonny upset Mommy?" 

"He's just having a rough day sweetie. Why don't we watch that movie now?"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

PART B

Jason knocked on Brenda's door the next afternoon. He wasn't quite sure why he was there, but at least Sonny wasn't. So maybe the torture would be less.

"Do you not have a life or something?" Brenda asked as she opened the door.

"Why would you ask that?" Jason looked a little bewildered.

"Well last time I was here you kept telling me to leave you alone and you kept talking about your life. This time you actually let me life in your penthouse, you act sad to see me move out and you keep dropping by to visit. So my only conclusion is that you have no life" Brenda looked over at Jason for confirmation. What she found was him smiling at her with a goofy look on his face. "Aren't you even gonna tell me to shut up? Seriously Jason, you're starting to creep me out" Brenda walked into the living room and started cleaning up.

Jason finally snapped out of it. "Well you invade my house and everything is all loud and then you leave and it's strange for it to be quiet again. So I came looking for some noise"

"Jason are you saying you miss me?" Brenda teased as she walked back over to him.

"God, no! I miss Isabella, but I would never miss you Brenda" Jason teased back. He laughed as she pouted at him. 

"Well I'm glad you're in such a good mood, cause then you can help me move my bed"

"Again?! We moved that stupid bed five times when we moved you in!" 

"I know. But it's still not right. So you can help me do that, and then Isabella will be home from her day out with Ned and Kristina and then you can play with her. She'll be really excited about that"

"How was your first night here?" Jason asked concerned.

"Pretty nice actually. Now come help me with my bed!"

"Why Brenda, are you trying to seduce me?" Jason smiled at the thought. It brought to mind some very specific images.

"Jason if I ever wanted to seduce you, you wouldn't see it coming to get out of the way. Now come help me!" Brenda headed upstairs and Jason stood for a minute questioning again why he was acting so strangely with Brenda.


	14. Changes

A/N: Dear 'carly', Please stop reading my story. If you choose to read a story about a character that you don't like and couples that you can't appreciate then that's your problem not mine. You are not gaining extra "points" for your favorite character (gee, I wonder who that is?) by ripping on other characters. Do not tell me to stop writing the story or that the story sucks simply because of the characters. If you have constructive criticism I am all ears, if not…. GO AWAY! As for everyone else, thank you for the kind reviews and suggestions. It is very sweet to know that the story is being read and loved by at least some! Well, enough of that. I promise to never mention the above reviewer again.

PART A

Brenda and Isabella had just finished watching the movie when there was another knock on the door.

"I'll get it!"

Brenda sighed. At least she was sitting right there this time, instead of being in the other room.

"Jason!" Isabella squealed as Jason lifted her and swung her in the air.

Brenda was relieved to say the least. After the last visitor she didn't think she was up for any more. Of course, Jason was an exception. "Hey" she managed a smile.

"You didn't sound too happy on the phone. Everything okay? Nobody bugged you did they? Was is Alcazar?"

"Jason! Shut up!" Brenda quickly interrupted.

"Hey! You said I can't say shut up so how come you can?" Isabella jumped in.

Brenda sighed again. _This day just gets longer and longer._ "Sweetheart go clean your room, its starting to look like a disaster area."

Brenda and Jason watched as the little girl pouted and stormed upstairs.

"She's not very happy with me today. I kind of kicked Sonny out before she had a chance to spend time with him. She really likes him. And you too, she really likes you."

"Brenda, stop rambling" Jason pulled Brenda by her arm and sat her down on the couch. "Now tell me what's wrong. Why did you kick out Sonny?" Jason couldn't help but feel a little thrill out of those words.

"He kissed me" Brenda blurted. She looked up at Jason and found no surprise written on his face. _He almost looks disappointed…_

"Right. How did it happen?" Jason did not like where this was going.

"He started talking about protecting me how I need bodyguards and I just went off on him. I started calling him cocky-well let's face it, he is- and he just grabbed me and kissed me."

Jason just sat there quietly, unable to think of anything to say.

"Can you believe his nerve!? I mean it's only been a few months now and he just kisses me! Typical Sonny…"

"Did you kiss him back?" Jason just barely whispered.

Brenda paused. "What?"

"Did you kiss him back?" Jason repeated. "What did you do when he kissed you?"

"I told him I didn't want him to! What else would I have done?! Pulled him into bed with me?! God, this entire town thinks that I live and breathe Sonny Corinthos! Well, for your information I haven't been with that man in 10 years!" Brenda laughed. "You know of all people I would think at least you would know better."

"Yeah, I do know better Brenda. Sonny nearly broke you when he left you and even then you still love him. I look at you and I see it. Everyone does. It's the same with Sonny. It's so obvious it's a wonder the two of you can't pull it together" Jason looked at Brenda as her eyes filled with tears….

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

PART B

As Sonny walked out of his meeting at General Hospital he saw Brenda and Jason stepping out of the elevator. _He really seems to make her happy._

"Thanks for the ride Jason, but really I could have driven myself" Brenda smiled.

"I know, but I wanted the company"

"For what? Its not like you can talk to a person while you're riding that bike of yours" Brenda pointed out. "Besides, why didn't we take your real car?"

"What? Just because it lacks doors and windows it's no longer a valid mode of transportation. Anyways, maybe I just liked to feel your arms around my waist during the ride here" he said as he teasingly leaned towards her.

"You're just lucky, Jason Morgan, that your helmet didn't mess up my hair."

"It wouldn't have really been a problem."

"No? Why not?" Brenda demanded to know.

"Because you always look good" Jason flirtatiously smiled at her before walking back onto the elevator.

Brenda smiled "Was that a compliment?"

Jason just smirked back as the doors closed.

Brenda sighed, _things really have changed_.

Sonny, noticing she was alone, quickly strode over to her and leaning in next to her ear whispered her name. Brenda jumped slightly at the surprise and spun around to find Sonny grinning at her mischievously.

"What are you doing here?" Brenda asked feeling slightly thrown.

"I was about to ask you the same. I was just here for a meeting on renovations to take place in Stone's memorial"

"What kind of renovations?" Brenda asked as they moved towards some seats.

"Nothing big. More of a cleaning and maintenance than anything else"

Brenda nodded. "I'm just coming in for a check-up"

"Hope nothing's wrong" Sonny said, trying not to be too nosy and make her uncomfortable.

"No, no"

Sonny only nodded. "I thought I saw Jason with you"

"Yeah, he dropped me off"

"Well that was nice of him. You guys have really gotten a lot closer over the years" _Unfortunately for me._

"We really have. If you had told me that we would end up friends five years ago I would have laughed" 

Sonny smiled at her "A lot has changed in those five years" _And your relationship seems a lot more than friendship._

"Everything has changed" Brenda looked back at Sonny and smiled reminiscently. "I should really get to my appointment"

"Yeah, maybe I could stop by and see you a little later this week?"

"I'd like that" Brenda smiled at Sonny again before leaving.

_I know she's not ready to be involved, but I can't just stand by and watch as Jason wins her over. I have to do something…._


	15. Hard Times

A/N: Hi! Just to be clear, the story in Part A is part A only and continues there always. Same for part B, they are totally separate universes. However, I don't know which part is for which couple. It's probably going to be a few more chapters before that is clear, so please bear with me….

PART A

"Did you kiss him back?" Jason just barely whispered.

Brenda paused. "What?"

"Did you kiss him back?" Jason repeated. "What did you do when he kissed you?"

"I told him I didn't want him to! What else would I have done?! Pulled him into bed with me?! God, this entire town thinks that I live and breathe Sonny Corinthos! Well, for your information I haven't been with that man in 10 years!" Brenda laughed. "You know of all people I would think at least you would know better."

"Yeah, I do know better Brenda. Sonny nearly broke you when he left you and even then you still love him. I look at you and I see it. Everyone does. It's the same with Sonny. It's so obvious it's a wonder the two of you can't pull it together" Jason looked at Brenda as her eyes filled with tears….

Brenda looked away from Jason and took a deep breath. "I don't think I want to discuss this with you anymore"

Jason could tell immediately how angry she was. That was one of the unique qualities about Brenda. When she felt something it was tangible, it was all around you. "I'm sorry…no, you know what? I'm not sorry. I'm going to be honest with you Brenda, just like always. You don't act like you're over him. Instead of standing up to him or staying away from him you always end up right next to him, with him again!"

"I'm not with him!"

"Yeah, well you have a funny way of showing it"

"You know what? Get out Jason!"

"Truth hurts, doesn't it Brenda?"

"You want to know what the truth is? I won't deny that I will always love Sonny. I will never be over him because he was my first love. And you never get over someone you went through hell with. Our relationship was full of ups and downs, things I will always regret and many that I can never fully recover from. But in the end, I will always care about what happens to him. That's the truth" Brenda sighed and leaned back against the pillows on the couch.

"Are you still in love with him?" Jason held his breath.

Brenda closed her eyes for a moment "I don't know. I'm not even sure I'm willing to find out. It's so hard to think about all of this right now. It seems like Eric was here yesterday and I have to keep reminding myself that he's not coming back. There are days that Isabella seems to forget too"

"You're right. I shouldn't be harassing you about Sonny. Now I really am sorry. You know you can count on me right?"

"Jason, that's one of the few things I'm still certain of"

Jason opened his arms to her and she settled against his chest, their arms wrapped around each other. They sat there for a long time and while Brenda tried to calm herself down, so did Jason. It felt good to be that close to her and he didn't know if he could be the friend that Brenda needed instead of the more that he wanted.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

PART B

When Sonny arrived at Brenda's house he noticed Jason's bike parked in the driveway. _Looks like I'm just in time to interrupt_ he thought with some satisfaction.

He peeked in the window and saw the two of them sitting on the couch going through pictures. _Well at least it looks innocent._

Brenda got up to answer the door and smiled when she saw who it was. 

"Hi, you're just in time for pictures"

"Really?" Sonny grinned, Brenda always looked beautiful in pictures.

"You know I need to get going" Jason said.

"Are you sure? Can't you stay a little longer" Brenda walked up to him and pouted.

Jason laughed "Brenda, you can show me the pictures later. I promise I'll come back"

"Fine, but I won't forget how you left in the middle of pictures" Brenda teased touching his chest.

Sonny cringed at the sight of intimacy. _This is really going a lot further than I thought. But I just can't imagine Brenda has already moved on._

Sonny sat down as Jason left and Brenda walked over to the stairs. "Isabella, come and see who's here!"

Brenda sat down next to Sonny and he hesitated before he spoke. "Is something going on with you and Jason?"

"What do you mean?...Wait, whoa, what do you think is going on?"

"Nothing… well, I don't know. Both of you have been acting so differently and I really don't know what to make of it"

"If you're asking if we're seeing each other, No!" Brenda laughed.

Sonny smiled slightly relieved. "Then what is it with you two? I've never seen Jason like this before"

"Come to think of it, neither have I. People always tell me I make them act strangely" Brenda smiled at Sonny.

"Well, there's just something about you" he smiled back, dimples flaring.

Just then Isabella came bounding down the stairs. "Uncle Sonny!"

"Hey sweetheart! Your mom and I were just about to look at some pictures" Sonny picked her up and took her over to the couch, sitting her on his lap.

Brenda picked up the photo album again and Sonny got his first look at Eric.

"Its Daddy!"

"Yeah, it is" Brenda said quietly.

"I miss Daddy" Isabella responded.

Brenda pulled her onto her lap. "I know sweetheart, I do too. But you remember what I told you about Daddy, right?"

"He went to a happy place, but he still misses us" Isabella replied still staring at the picture.

"Yeah, and we'll always have our memories and each other. Okay?"

"Uhuh. I still miss Daddy." 

"I know baby"

"I'm going to play with my dolls" and with that Isabella disappeared upstairs.

Brenda sighed "I shouldn't have done that. I wanted to remind her of her dad so she wouldn't forget what he looked like and how he acted, but I think it did nothing but upset her"

"You had good intentions Brenda. She does need to see the pictures, that way she will always remember her father and won't feel like she missed out as much"

Brenda nodded. "I was thinking of putting up a few on the mantel, so they're always around us"

"I think it's a good idea. Do you want to talk? You obviously still miss him. Maybe it would help to get some of it off your chest"

"Some days it's really easy, but on others, I just wish he would come back. Isabella needs him and its so unfair for her to lose her father. I never had a good father like Eric was and I was so happy thinking my daughter would get something that I didn't get. But now she's lost him"

"At least she had him for a little while. If you help her remember her father she will continue to love him and feel his presence in her life"

Brenda nodded. "I know you're right, but I still feel such a sense of loss. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way. I was supposed to be happy with him for the rest of my life. He wasn't supposed to die!" Brenda started to sob and Sonny pulled her close and held her.

"I'm glad that you were at least happy for a little while"

Brenda pulled away and smiled slightly. "He was wonderful. When I first moved to town his aunt introduced us. She was part of the welcoming committee. Can you believe I actually lived somewhere that had a welcoming committee?!" Brenda giggled a little. "I remember he just smiled at me and I felt so comfortable with him. He asked me out that day and I told him no. It had literally been a month since the wedding and I just wanted to be alone…but he waited and he called and he visited and he kept asking me…I finally gave in" Brenda smiled at the memory of Eric showing up at her door once a week bearing flowers. "He was always one of those romantics. Calling all the time and leaving me notes at work. He managed to talk me into marriage even when that was the last thing I wanted. When I was pregnant he would just wait on me hand and foot. He was an angel. Just what I needed, not what I deserved" Brenda's voice trailed off.

"Why would you think you don't deserve it? You deserve the best Brenda, you always have. I'm glad he was good to you, that you were happy."

"I really was happy. Happier than I had been for a long time before that" Brenda smiled a little at Sonny. "Thanks for listening. It did feel good to talk about him."

"You know that I'm always here for you, for anything you need"

Brenda smiled again and they sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, Brenda staring into space, Sonny staring at Brenda. He was realizing all over again how unfair it would be to think about a relationship with her at the moment. He would just have to be patient and be there for her until she was ready.


	16. Moving On

A/N: I know this a little shorter than usual, but I felt that I should leave things as they were. Thanks for all the continued support everyone! It means a lot…

This applies for both parts: Its now over a year since Brenda's return to PC. Brenda is starting to move on with her life and leaving the life she had with Eric in the past. Basically, she's ready to start thinking about other men. I hope no one felt it was too rushed, but I felt this was necessary to keep things moving along…

PART A

Brenda answered the door with her phone to her ear.

"Hey" she whispered and smiled at Sonny standing on the other side. She quickly ushered him in from the cold November day. 

Sonny paced around the living room as he waited for her to finish her phone call. His nervousness was getting the best of him. As Brenda hung up the phone he took a deep breath.

"So what brings you out here? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's good. Actually, I came here to ask you something"

"Ok, shoot"

"So I'm not quite sure how you'll react to this. Maybe I shouldn't even be asking"

"Well I guess you won't know till you ask…"

"Yeah. I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner tomorrow night. It just seems like it's been a long time since you've been out. Besides, we really haven't spent a lot of time together lately." Sonny looked up at Brenda, glad to have the question off his chest.

"Dinner….as in what?"

Sonny grinned, but only for an instant. "As in a date, I guess. But, if that's too much for now, just say the word and I'll back off"

Brenda took a deep breath. "I don't know. It has been a long time. Almost a year and a half now since Eric died" She paused and looked back at Sonny. Of course, it wasn't just the timing. It was the man himself. Was she sure about this? 

"No pressure, I promise. We don't even have to call it a date. We'll just get something to eat and talk and just enjoy each other's company"

Brenda nodded slowly. "It really has been a long time since I've been out. But let's not call it a date just yet, ok?"

Sonny nodded and smiled. She was giving him another chance, and that was all that mattered.

PART B

Sonny parked his car and was not surprised to see Jason's bike sitting in the driveway as well. He sighed, _They__ both keep telling me that nothing is going on between them, but I can't help but doubt that. He got out of his car and slowly walked up Brenda's driveway. As he approached the door he could hear the musical sound of Brenda's laughter. _

"That was the best part of the movie!"

"I can't even believe you would say that. You're such a girl"

"And you would prefer I was what?"

"All I'm saying is that the fight scene was much better than the emotional weepy scene"

"Always the mobster, aren't you? For your information the 'emotional weepy scene' had far more depth than the violence you're talking about" Brenda said sticking her tongue out at Jason.

Jason laughed at her childish ways. "You're just lucky I like you, otherwise I would not be bothering with stupid chick flicks"

"Chick flick! It had a fight scene, what do you want?"

They both started laughing at that. "Fine next time you can pick the movie" Brenda surrendered. 

"That only works if you don't yell at me for my selection" Jason grinned at the face Brenda made in response.

"Well maybe if you got some taste I wouldn't have to yell" Brenda said placing her hand against his chest.

Jason covered her hand with his and smiled back. "You know, I'm really glad we learned to fight without hating each other"

"Hey, I never said I didn't hate you. What I said six years back is still true. I'm grateful for your help, but I still hate your guts!" Brenda said very seriously before breaking into a large smile. "I guess its time to clean up" Brenda said as she got up to fold the blanket and put away the popcorn.

"Let me help" Jason quickly got up as well, almost knocking over Brenda in the process. Luckily for her he caught her just in time and pulled her against him to steady her.

Their faces were inches apart and as Brenda looked up at Jason he leaned down and gently kissed her. The soft kiss soon turned into more as Brenda wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sonny, watching this from the door, felt like his heart was breaking all over again. Angry, envious and dejected he left the door, got in his car and went home.


	17. What am I doing?

A/N: Sorry for the lack of update last week! I had this whole fantastic plan to do a couple of chapters and post them all at once and that all went down the drain when I got the flu. Seriously, watch out for it this year; it's a nightmare! Anyways, I'm hoping to get a few up in the next two weeks and then taking a little break because I'm out of town for the holidays. Hope you enjoy this installment….

PART A

"Things have been so hectic at work lately, I just feel like I haven't had a break in forever" Brenda sighed as she put together a sandwich for her lunch.

"You've done a fantastic job with the boutique though. Half of PC is talking about it" Jason replied, washing his sandwich down with some lemonade.

"That's just because 'everyone wants to buy clothes from the scandalous Brenda Barrett. The very same model who came back from the dead 10 years ago and was the center of a high-profile murder case'" Brenda read from the newspaper review.

"You really shouldn't believe everything you read. Don't sell yourself short, you've done really well"

"Thanks" Brenda said with a smile.

"And you know my offer stands. Anytime you need a break I would love to watch Isabella and you could go out for the night. You keep talking about getting together with Lois"

"Actually, I was going to ask you if you're free tomorrow night to watch Isabella"

"Sure, I don't have any plans. Is Lois coming into town for the night?"

"Um…no" Brenda hesitated.

"What, got a hot date you forgot to mention?" Jason teased, but then he saw the look on her face.

"I don't really want to call it a date…."

"Then what would you call it" Jason felt his anger rising. _No, it's more than anger. It's jealousy. I really have fallen hard…. "And who is it with?"_

"Sonny just wanted to have dinner together and I thought 'what's the harm'"

"Wait, you're telling me that after all those times you've said you're over him **you're just going to go out with him**!"

"What's the big deal Jason! Why are you yelling at me! What do you care anyways?!?!" Brenda screamed right back.

Jason took a deep breath. "You've been saying since you returned that you're not here to get back with Sonny, that you're not interested in a relationship with him, that you're over him. And now you're going out with him tomorrow?"

"Look, I said that my agenda in life is not to chase after Sonny Corinthos, but one date is not the end of the world" Brenda looked at Jason for a moment. "Anyways, you never answered me, why do you care?"

Jason's breath caught in his throat. _What have I done? How am I possibly going to explain myself now…_

Fortunately for Jason, Brenda interrupted his thoughts. "You're always trying to protect him, aren't you? Do you still distrust me that much that you can't stand the thought of me going out with him again?"

_Saved._ "I never said that Brenda. And you don't know what I think. I'm more worried about you than I am about him. He hurt you so badly last time and I don't think you need that kind of pain again" _At least I'm telling most of the truth._

Brenda nodded. "That means a lot to me Jason, but I can handle myself. I'm going out to dinner with an old friend. Nothing more than that is happening"

Jason nodded unconvincingly. 

PART B

_What am I doing?_

The thought occurred to both of them and they each pulled away quickly. It had been only a few moments that their lips had connected. But those few moments may have changed everything all over again. 

Brenda looked up at Jason, her brow creased in thought. She opened her mouth to speak when they heard the voices.

"Mommy! I'm home!" Isabella's small voice rang loudly from the front door.

"Hey sweetheart, did you have a good time with Uncle Ned?" Brenda quickly walked around Jason towards the door where she hugged her daughter.

"Your daughter is exactly like you Brenda. I think you're the only person in the world who can keep up with her" Ned looked wiped out as he walked in the door.

Brenda laughed. "Look what you did to poor Uncle Ned! Why don't you go upstairs and wash up and then you can help me with dinner. And why don't you stay Ned?"

"Yeah, sure sounds good" Ned answered hesitantly as he eyed Jason who was still standing in the living room.

"Actually, I need to get going. I'll see you later Brenda. Say bye to Isabella for me"

Brenda just nodded as she watched Jason leave.

"Did we interrupt something?" Ned asked cautiously.

"No! No, Jason and I were just finished with the movie"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sonny sat on his couch recounting the events he had witnessed at Brenda's house earlier that day. The idea made his blood boil. Of all the people that Brenda could possibly get involved with, how the hell did she choose Jason? And Jason, what the hell was his excuse? Brenda was obviously gorgeous, and her body….was something else. Sonny smiled at the thought. But that was no reason for Jason to do that! Jason was supposed to be loyal and he was supposed to keep his feelings, at least about some things, in check.

_What the hell am I doing? I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself and doing absolutely nothing about it…_Sonny smiled to himself. _I've fought for her once and I can do it again. I know Brenda and I are destined, I just have to prove it to her…._

With that thought Sonny stood up and made some plans…


	18. Romance

A/N: Word of warning: this may be my last update until the New Year. I'll try to do at least one more before then, but I'm not sure if that will happen. So enjoy and have a safe holiday!

PART A

Jason stood on the front porch and collected his thoughts. _I already promised Isabella I'd be with her tonight, I can't back out on a four year old. He took a deep breath as he knocked. Brenda answered wearing something stunning in black. Her hair was in waves down her back and as she smiled at him happily Jason wondered why he had to be so damn loyal to Sonny Corinthos._

"Hey" Brenda said as she waved Jason in.

"You look….amazing" Jason could barely breathe.

"You don't think it's too much" she asked, turning around to reveal a low back.

_I actually think it's too little._ "You may want a sweater" Jason said rubbing his eyes.

"Are you kidding? It's such a nice night. Probably the last we'll see of this weather. I can't believe how warm it is actually" Brenda said still standing at the open door.

"Well maybe the weather isn't the reason I think you should wear a sweater" Jason smirked.

"What? What are you talking about?" Brenda shut the door and walked over to Jason, looking up at him quizzically.

_Did I just say that out loud!?_ "Um…"

The knocking at the door almost made Jason jump out of his skin. "You should get that" he told Brenda.

"What? You think the dress is ugly or something?" Brenda asked as she glanced down self consciously.

"No, it's gorgeous. You look great. Now get the door". As Brenda turned to do that Jason mumbled under his breath "Wouldn't want to leave Sonny waiting". This time he got away with it.

Jason looked up to see Sonny grinning at Brenda. "You're even more beautiful than you were all those years ago"

Jason turned his back on them and rolled his eyes. He really didn't want to watch them acting all mushy with each other.

As Brenda left the room to get Isabella, Sonny walked up to Jason.

"Hey man" Sonny said cautiously. The tension between them that Sonny had first noticed at Brenda's return had seemed to come back in the past few days.

"Hey" Jason said taking a seat. "So, where are you two going?"

"I thought I'd take her back to the No Name. We have a lot of great memories from there" Sonny smiled a bit wistfully.

Jason thought he was going to gag. That was probably the worst idea he had all night. Now he was going to have to sit through the night imagining Sonny wine and dine Brenda. Imagining the way her skin would feel as he held her for a dance. Meanwhile he'd be here, remembering how Brenda was only interested in him as a babysitter.

Sonny and Jason sat across from each other not saying much until Brenda returned with Isabella. 

"Wow, you must be the two dullest people in the world. You're supposed to be friends. Can't you even think of one thing to talk about?" Brenda teased. But, as she looked at their faces she started to wonder how right she was.

As Isabella got comfortably seated with Jason and her dolls Sonny looked up at Brenda. "You ready?"

She nodded, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the silence. "Bye, honey. Be good for Jason, okay?"

Isabella nodded in agreement. "Bye Sonny" she said with a wave.

"Bye sweetheart. Have fun tonight" he nodded at Jason before he headed to the door.

"Thanks Jason, I really appreciate it" 

"Anytime. Go. Have fun" Jason put on a fake smile for her as she walked out the door. As much as he loved Isabella he wished more than anything that he and Sonny could switch places.

PART B

Sonny poured himself a drink as he mulled over his plan. He was interrupted by a brief knock followed by Johnny's voice.

"Ms. Barrett here to see you boss"

Sonny perked up instantly. "Send her in"

He flashed his dimples as Brenda walked in. His eyes scanned her body as she walked up to him, and he couldn't help but hold his breath.

"I need to talk to you Sonny" she said, standing only a foot away.

He nodded. "Whatever you need Brenda, you know I'm always here…"

He was silenced by her fingertips on his lips before she pulled him down to her. Sonny could barely stand as his mind reeled from the kiss. He pulled back, but only briefly, before he took control and brought her lips back to his. The passion in her touch made him hungry for more and his hands went to the small of her back to pull her closer. He was making his way down her neck when the phone rang.

Sonny sat bolt upright in bed, his heart racing and his blood pounding. _Was it really just a dream? I can still feel her lips…_

The phone rang again and Sonny reached for it. "What?"

"The package you asked for has arrived boss. You told me to wake you when it came" Johnny answered a bit meekly.

"Thanks. Bring it in" 

Sonny made his way downstairs in his robe and found the package sitting on his desk. He opened it and smiled. It was some of Brenda's favorite things. Or at least, things she used to love when they were together so long ago. But knowing Brenda, she still enjoyed them. There were candles in her favorite scent, lotions and soaps flown from various exotic locations, chocolates from her favorite deli. And along with all of that would be the dozen red roses and a card. Sonny sat down to write out the card and realized the problem. If he wanted it to be a secret admirer, his hand writing would never work. Brenda would recognize it in an instant. Sonny went and opened the door.

"Johnny, can you come in here for a minute?"

Johnny nodded despite the evident confusion on his face, and stepped inside.

"I want you to write something out for me" Sonny said handing him the pen. "It's all drafted, just copy it down"

Johnny quickly scanned the paper full of pen markings and scratched out words. He smiled to himself as he lifted the pen to write, the boss had always been a romantic…. 


	19. Suspicions

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you all had a Happy New Year! Sorry it's been so long, but here's the update:

PART A

"The No Name. I never thought I'd be here again. Especially with you." Brenda looked around the restaurant wistfully before looking back at Sonny.

"Surprised?"

"Definitely" she said giving him a smile.

"That's what I was going for" he grinned at her as he pulled out her chair.

As Sonny took his seat across from her he noticed that something was bothering her. "What is it?"

"Nothing, everything's great" Brenda forced a smile and prayed Sonny didn't notice. Luckily for her he didn't.

--------------------------

"How about a dance?" Sonny asked after their food had been ordered.

"Yeah, just like old times" 

Sonny smiled at her as he walked her to the floor. They were soon wrapped in each other's arms and lost in memories. Neither said much as they reveled in the bliss of their proximity once again. 

"I remember the first time we came here" Sonny whispered.

"It was something" Brenda smiled at the thought.

"Yeah, remember what happened afterward?" he grinned at her seductively.

Brenda laughed softly, "You mean the part where the two guys broke in and kidnapped you or the part when you came back and I walked out on you?" 

Sonny laughed, but Brenda was only half kidding. "No I was thinking about the time between us coming back from dinner and the two guys breaking in" he grinned at her. 

"We were something" he said.

"Yeah, back then…" Brenda frowned slightly. 

"What? What is it?"

Brenda shook her head and smiled at Sonny. "Nothing, don't worry"

----------------------

Jason sat on the sofa staring at the clock. It was one in the morning and there was still no sign of Brenda. _Just what I need. To have her come back here in the morning and apologize to me for not coming back because she was spending the night in Sonny's bed. This was just a huge mistake. Jason lay down on the sofa, preparing to spend the night, when Brenda snuck in the door. _

"Brenda?" Jason sat up on the sofa.

Brenda jumped a foot in the air before turning around to face Jason. "God you scared me! I thought you were asleep."

"I was just lying down. I wasn't sure when you were coming back." Jason made his way towards her.

"Yeah, sorry. I shouldn't have stayed out so late"

"Did you have a good time?" Jason asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Yeah, I did" Brenda shrugged.

"What does that mean?" 

"What does what mean? I said I had a good time" Brenda's voice started to rise before she realized the hour. "It's really late. Did Isabella go to sleep alright?" 

"Yeah, she did. But you're changing the subject."

Brenda cocked her head to the side and gave Jason a look. "What's with the inquisition?" 

"What's with you tonight? I asked you a little question. Friends do that. And next thing I know you're jumping down my throat!" 

Brenda took a deep breathe. "Sorry. It's late and I'm tired and I shouldn't have yelled at you"

"Yeah, you're right. But you still haven't told me why you're acting this way. Did Sonny do something?" his anger reaching a boiling point.

"No, Sonny didn't do anything. I can handle him Jason. It was just…Forget it, nothing's wrong"

Jason grabbed Brenda's hand before she could go upstairs. "Wait, you wanted to say something. Just say it."

Brenda sat on the sofa and sighed. "I don't know. I had fun. It was just kinda….weird I guess. All that time apart and he's sorta acting like we're starting over. I'm not sure yet if that's good or bad. We were out walking for like two hours. We ended up at the docks and just talked forever. I still don't know where this is going and I guess its sort of getting to me" Brenda looked up at Jason.

Jason nodded slightly. "You gonna see him again?" 

"Next weekend. But you don't have to baby sit. Emily and I were thinking of getting our girls together for a play date, so it would be perfect."

Jason just nodded again. He wanted to tell her that he would always be there for anything she needed, but it wasn't true. When it came to Brenda and Sonny he wanted no part of it. "I'll get going since you don't need me" Jason sullenly picked up his jacket and headed towards the door.

"Wait! Jason it's late and you look so tired. Isabella must have really worn you out" Brenda smiled at him sweetly and all Jason wanted to do was kiss her. "Just stay the night and get some rest. You can go back after breakfast. The guestroom is all yours. Please? For me?" She smiled again and Jason couldn't say no. He nodded and let Brenda lead him upstairs. 

-----------------

Jason had just finished in the bathroom the next morning and was heading back to his room when he saw Brenda's door open. He walked towards it and saw Brenda walking around in a towel, just out of the shower. His breathe caught in his throat as he watched her going through her closet. She pulled some clothes out and turned around and caught him standing in the door staring at her. Her cheeks reddened slightly when she saw the look on his face. "Jason. I didn't hear you there"

Jason tried his best to cover quickly. "Yeah, I was just checking if you wanted eggs for breakfast. I'll cook."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she smiled wryly at him.

"I promise I won't burn the house down" Jason smiled at her for a moment before ducking his head out. 

Brenda stood a moment staring at the door where he had been. Was it her imagination or was Jason checking her out? Brenda shook her head. _This is Jason! He doesn't look at me like that….but things have been really strange lately. Brenda sighed, closed the door and got dressed. _

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

PART B

Brenda walked into her boutique earlier than usual. She was expecting a shipment to start the winter line. She had just turned on the lights when the door opened and a delivery man stood before her. 

"Is the shipment here already?" Brenda asked in confusion.

"I have a package for a Ms. Barrett" the delivery man smiled at her.

"Oh. That's me" Brenda signed for the package and began opening it as soon as the delivery man left.

"Ma'am? This is for you too" the delivery man set down a large bouquet of red roses on a table then nodded at her and left.

Brenda left the package and went over to the flowers, seeing the note that came with them. She read to herself:

_My words can't do justice to the way I feel. Please accept these gifts and another's words as a token of my affection:_

_"As perfume doth remain In the folds where it hath lain, So the thought of you, remaining Deeply folded in my brain, Will not leave me: all things leave me: You remain".__ -Arthur Symons___

Brenda stared at the note for a few moments. Who would just send her something like this? _Jason?_ Brenda panicked. This was not what she had been planning. She walked over to the box which was still unopened. She found inside it candles, lotions and her favorite chocolates. Brenda smiled, whoever it was knew her very well. The candles were her favorite scent and the lotions were from her favorite cosmetics company. But if it was Jason she was going to have to let him down easy. 

Brenda picked up the phone and dialed quickly. She knew it was early, but she was sure it wouldn't be a problem. "Hey Jason, it's me. I think we need to talk. Could you meet me for lunch at Kelly's around noon?" Brenda hung up and sighed. She really hoped this wouldn't ruin their friendship. 

-----------------------------

Brenda had just sat down and ordered from Elizabeth when Jason walked in. He spotted Brenda immediately and sat down. "Hey"

"Hey" Brenda smiled. "I'm really sorry about before..."

"I'm sorry for what happened…" they spoke at the same time. 

"Sorry, go ahead" Jason smiled at her.

"Looks like we wanted to say the same thing. I really don't know what happened. I mean one minute we're talking, the next…"

"Yeah, well it's my fault too. Our relationship has changed a lot since the last time we saw each other. It's thrown both of us."

"You're probably right." Brenda smiled at him. "So we'll just forget it and keep our friendship?"

"Definitely" Jason felt a huge sense of relief.

"So I guess you didn't send me a package and a dozen roses today?"

"What?" Jason looked confused.

"Yeah, I got this package out of the blue. It wasn't signed." Brenda pulled out the note. "It had all my favorite things in it. Whoever sent it knows me well"

"So how are you going to figure out who it is?" Jason asked as he handed the note back.

"I don't know if I should go there. If this guy is really interested then he should have the guts to talk to me, or at least write. Until then, it's up to him." Brenda shrugged as she put the card back in the purse.

Jason nodded and was about to speak when Elizabeth came up to the table.

"Hey Jason, can I get you anything?" she smiled warmly at him.

"Um, yeah, some coffee?" 

"Sure" Elizabeth smiled at him again and went back to the counter. Jason watched her leave.

"Jason, Jason!"

Jason snapped his head back around to Brenda. "Huh?"

"I was asking you a question….but you seem too preoccupied for that" Brenda grinned at him.

"For what?" Jason asked a little dazed.

"So you and Elizabeth, huh?"

"Me and Elizabeth what?" Jason asked defensively.

"Don't get so upset. I think it's good, you moving on. You deserve to. And she seems nice too." Brenda smiled at him. "When you're ready to admit you like her, I'll be here to help" Brenda winked at him before grabbing her purse. "See ya later Jason. Bye Elizabeth" Brenda called out before heading out the door. 

-----------------------------------------

Sonny walked into the boutique and looked around wondering where Brenda was. 

"I'll be out in just a minute." He heard her voice call from the back room.

"Hi! How can I help you?" Brenda said as she walked out. "Oh, Sonny! Hi" Brenda smiled at him. "I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Yeah, I've been meaning to stop by and visit again after the opening. Seems like you've really settled in here." He looked around and admired what she had done.

"I love it here. And the business is really taking off. So how have you been?"

"Good. How are you and Isabella?"

"Pretty good. She's keeping me busy" Brenda smiled.

Sonny glanced over at a side table and noticed his roses sitting there. "Nice flowers"

"Thanks. They were a gift"

"Oh yeah? From who?" Sonny tried to hide his smile.

"I don't know actually. Secret admirer" 

"Well, I shouldn't be surprised. A beautiful woman such as yourself has many, I'm sure" Sonny said grinning.

"You're cute" Brenda smirked.

"So, got any idea who the mystery man is?"

"Why do you assume it's a man? Maybe it's from a girlfriend."

"Girlfriends don't usually send a dozen red roses without signing the card."

"Okay, you win. But I don't have any idea who it could be"

"Mind if I see the card? Maybe I could help?"

Brenda looked at Sonny suspiciously for a moment before pulling it out for him.

"Interesting. Not someone who is good with words…What else did he send?"

"A box full of things I love. Soaps and candles and chocolates." Brenda said.

"Sounds like he knows what you like"

"Guess so. But that could be anyone"

Sonny nodded. "Well, I love a good mystery. If you want anymore help figuring out who it is, let me know"

"Why are you so interested? I would think you wouldn't care."

"You'll always be important to me Brenda, even if we're only friends."

Brenda nodded at him, still suspicious.

"I have to get going, but we should catch up soon. See ya later."

"Bye" Brenda said quietly as Sonny walked out. Now he was acting even more strangely than Jason had before. Brenda shook her head and continued her work.

Outside, Sonny stood in the cold but still felt very warm. Brenda was falling right into his little trap. He knew well that Brenda would hesitate to date him again, given their history. But he knew he could convince her to fall for the mystery man. After all, no other man could love her like he could. And now he had piqued her interest in him. Sonny would continue to spend time with Brenda and hopefully manage to make her curious enough to meet her secret admirer. At which time he would complete his plan to get her back. Sonny dimpled at the thought, then continued down the street. 


	20. Lies

PART A:

A week later Jason paced around his penthouse. Sonny had come over earlier to discuss business and the conversation eventually turned to their love lives:

"So is everything else going okay?"

"Yeah, the business is secure. Our territory is safer than ever…"

"That's not what I'm talking about Jason" Sonny said.

Jason looked at him blankly. 

"I'm asking about you. It seems like you never go out, or have fun. And you're always working. You know, maybe you should take a trip. Take a couple weeks off and get away from everything" Sonny gently suggested.

_You would just love that, wouldn't you? Then you'd get Brenda all to yourself._ "I'm fine Sonny. There's nothing to worry about"

"I just wonder if you're happy. I mean, it took me awhile to start dating again after Carly. With that woman it's any wonder I dated ever again…But now I'm seeing Brenda again, and it makes everything better. I'm not just sitting at home alone all the time. Or working all the time either" Sonny looked at Jason.

"So you're still dating Brenda" Jason stated more than asked.

"Yeah. Actually we have a date tonight. Our second one in two weeks. I can't tell you how happy I am to have her back in my life…."Sonny smiled to himself. "Which reminds me…I need to go get ready. I pick her up in an hour. But think about what I said ok?" Sonny smiled slightly at Jason before heading out the door.

_So I guess I have to sit by and watch you be happy with Brenda while you tell me to go get a life?!? You always get what you want!_ Jason stormed off to the kitchen and grabbed a beer out of the fridge. Opening it he walked back into the living room.

_How did things get so screwed up? I'm so in love with Brenda and Sonny's the one taking her out…_ The rage grew in Jason till he felt like screaming. Letting out a shout he hurled the beer bottle against the fireplace, watching it shatter to pieces. 

He sat down and put his head in his hands, wondering how he had gotten to this place in his life. Over a year ago when he had watched Brenda walk through the door he never would have dreamed that his feeling would take this turn. 

_How did I get here?_ Jason contemplated the question. _When Brenda got here we were just friends. Maybe it's just in my head. Maybe I just want to be in love again, to have someone return that. But if that's what I'm looking for, I'm obviously looking in the wrong direction. Brenda has no interest in me. _

Jason got up and resumed his pacing. _I have to face facts. I'm completely in love with a woman who wants nothing more from me than friendship, if that. I can just chalk it up to her beauty. Everyone falls in love with Brenda, even when they don't want to. But it's more than her beauty that makes me love her. It's not even something I can describe. She's strong. And much braver than most would predict. How much has she been through in her life, and she's still standing? _

Jason sighed again and sat back down. _I just need to be straight with myself. I love her for who she is. Not just her beauty and not just the way she makes me feel when I look in her eyes. I love her for being a wonderful mother, an amazing friend, and a smart businesswoman. The minute she walked back into my life I started falling for her, and its time I faced that._

Jason returned to the kitchen for the remainder of his six pack. Settling down on the couch he grabbed the first bottle and opened it with plans of getting so drunk he wouldn't be able to see straight….or think of Brenda.

PART B

Sonny stopped by Brenda's house a few days later, knowing well that she had received a letter since he last saw her. The door swung open after several minutes and he only caught a glimpse of Brenda before she was heading to the kitchen.

"Sit down. Can I get you anything?"

"Um…No, I'm fine" Sonny sat and waited for her to return.

Brenda returned with a glass of water, looking slightly disheveled.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked, amused.

"Fine. Just in a rush. I thought it was Emily's car pulling into the driveway, and I was just getting out of the shower." Brenda gulped down the water.

"Well, relax. It's just me." Sonny shrugged, still looking quite amused.

"What?!" Brenda asked with exasperation.

"Just a little something…" Sonny walked over to where she stood and slowly started to undo the buttons on her shirt. He watched as Brenda's expression turned from confusion to lust to shock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Brenda responded after a moment, quickly backing away and reaching for the buttons on her shirt.

Sonny smiled smugly. "Just thought I'd remind you how to button your shirt. You seemed to have gotten some mixed up."

Brenda fumbled for words and turned slightly pink. "I'm fine. Honestly. You know, you could have just said that I messed up the buttons!"

"Yeah, coulda…" Sonny looked at her with desire and rubbed his face. The look just made Brenda even more flustered. She didn't know what Sonny was up to, but she had a feeling. 

"So why did you come over anyways?" Brenda asked, trying her best to brush him off.

"Just thought I'd stop by. It seems like we don't really spend that much time together." Sonny responded, recognizing Brenda's response to his advances.

"Oh. Well, there's really nothing going on" Brenda answered nonchalantly.

Sonny nodded. "Business going well?"

Brenda only nodded in return.

"What about the mystery guy? Any response from him?"

Brenda eyed him suspiciously. "As a matter of fact, yes. He wants me to email him. Get to know each other and all of that."

Sonny nodded. "So?"

"So?" Brenda mocked him.

"Are you gonna email him. I mean, what's the harm? Get to know someone new…go out?"

"Actually my calendar is pretty full"

"Well, it's not like you have to go out with him now. Besides, you can always have someone watch Isabella and its no big deal to go out for the night"

"Actually, I'm sort of seeing someone" Brenda turned away from Sonny, avoiding his gaze.

"Who?" Sonny asked, knowing exactly who it would be.

"You know, I'm allowed to have a life. As are other people who are in your life."

"Brenda. Who?" 

"Jason" Brenda said casually as she got off the sofa.

"You and Jason?" Sonny asked, the anger seeping into his voice.

"What's the big deal Sonny?" Brenda turned around, her own anger flashing in her eyes. "Is Jason not allowed to be happy? Or is it me?"

"I never said that" Sonny swallowed his pride. "I'm just surprised. That's all. I mean I know you guys are friends, but this is surprising."

"Yeah, well, friendship can turn into more" Brenda turned around again.

Sonny's cell phone saved him from trying to be civil anymore. "That's business. I better get going."

Brenda nodded and watched Sonny leave without another word. _What the hell am I doing? I'm surprised I even got away with it, that he believed it. I'm just going to have to pray that Jason doesn't tell him the truth. At least it'll buy me some time before I have to deal with Sonny's advances. Seriously, did he really think I wouldn't figure out that the Mystery Man is him?_

Sonny drove away from Brenda's with his mind in a rage. He thought he could deal with Jason dating Brenda, at least until he could convince Brenda otherwise, but he was failing. It was time to find Jason and fix the problem…


	21. Truths

A/N: I'm thinking this fanfic won't be too much longer. I feel the end coming….:p. Anyways, let me know what you think. Hope you're still enjoying it!

PART A

Brenda entered Sonny's penthouse with a little trepidation. Something had been nagging at her since Sonny had asked her out, and she was just beginning to put her finger on it. Sonny took her coat from her shoulders and gently kissed her neck, but she quickly walked away before he could put his arms around her. Undeterred, Sonny joined her on the couch. 

"Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. But you go ahead."

"Look, Brenda, you've been acting strangely all night. If there's something on your mind, let's just talk about it"

Brenda sighed. "No, I'm just a little distracted. We had a problem at the boutique today with shipping, and I'm just all over the place now"

Sonny nodded and decided to accept her answer. There were things he would rather be doing than talking this evening. He leaned in closer and brushed his lips against hers, trying to take things in a different direction. Brenda allowed him to deepen the kiss as she relaxed slightly. A sudden thought struck her and she pulled away quickly. 

"No, this isn't right"

Sonny pulled back as well and looked at her in confusion. "What? What's wrong?"

"There is something on my mind. And we do need to discuss it."

Sonny nodded and allowed Brenda to continue.

"Ever since you asked me out…" Brenda sighed, "it feels like you're trying to take us back in time" Brenda looked at Sonny as he stared at his feet. 

"Our dates have been fun…but they're full of memories. We talk about the old times. You take me to our old haunts. Everything is about the past. And the more I think about it, the more I realize we are not the same as we used to be. It's been 15 years since we first started dating. And so much has changed. We're completely different people. But all we seem able to do with each other is try to recreate that past that we can't go back to" Brenda looked at Sonny and waited for a response. 

Sonny sighed and looked back at her. "It's something that I've been trying to ignore. We were so happy for awhile Brenda. Especially in the beginning, before Miguel and Lily and Jax. It was just us, and we were so happy. I had never before that imagined that it was possible. And frankly, aside from my children, I haven't been so happy since. I guess I just wanted that back." They sat and looked at each other for a moment before Sonny spoke again. "I guess you can't bring back the past, can you?"

Brenda smiled as a tear fell down her cheek. She gently shook her head and looked at Sonny. "We were happy. And I loved you so much. I still do, but it's not the same anymore. But I know that you also realize, it wasn't those other people who broke us up. It was us, and our relationship that we couldn't get to work. We both wanted us to work. And maybe if we had fixed things back then, it would have worked out. But it's too late now" Brenda sighed again and stared at the table. 

"You're right, I know you are. I wish you weren't right though" Sonny laughed slightly. "I want so badly for both of us to be happy again. I should have been at that wedding. We were happy then too, we could have made it work."

"As much as I hate to say this, you did the right thing. But I've told you that before." Brenda smiled. "And maybe it would have worked out in the past, but since my "death" I've been different. I don't know if I blame Luis or not, but it happened. It changed me. In some ways, I think it's the same reason Jax and I couldn't hold it together when I came back."

"That's just because Candyboy's a total ass. But even if you haven't changed, I think I may have. All the things that happened with Carly and Alexis and the business…they've all affected me. At least I can be grateful I finally have my children."

Brenda smiled at his words. "Yeah, you've been very busy these last few years" Brenda teased. Her statement caused Sonny to laugh and they sat smiling at each other. "So I guess that's it." Brenda said sadly.

"No, we'll always be friends. We'll always love each other in some way. It's too late to get rid of that."

PART B

Sonny waited impatiently in the elevator as his anger reached a boiling point. He stormed out and headed left towards Jason's penthouse, receiving strange and frightened looks from the guards as he pounded on the door. 

"Jason! Open this door NOW!"

The door swung open a moment later, and Jason stood looking at Sonny in utter bewilderment. "What's wrong?" 

"You know God Damn Well what's wrong! Let me in. We have some things to discuss"

Jason stepped aside and nodded his assurance to Marco before closing the door again. "So what's going on?"

"The thing is, I always thought I could trust you. I think it's pretty obvious that I can't" Sonny fumed.

"Wait. You're questioning my loyalty? I have never done anything to allow that to happen." 

"You've never done anything to allow that in business, but your personal choices are another matter altogether."

"Why don't you just explain what has happened, because I have no idea what's going on" Jason said still looking completely baffled.

"BRENDA!"

"What about Brenda?"

"Oh, I don't know…MAYBE THE FACT THAT YOU'RE DATING HER!!!"

"Whoa, hold up! I am not dating Brenda! I'm not even interested in her like that. We're friends Sonny. I believe in my friendship with you, but I will not let you decide who I'm friends with."

Sonny paused and stared at Jason for a moment. "So you and Brenda…"

"Are very good friends." Jason replied.

"Then why did she say…" Sonny sat down feeling a little drained.

"What exactly did she tell you?"

"That she was too busy to date anyone else because the two of you were seeing each other." Sonny rubbed his face. "Why would she lie like that. It's not like her."

"It is when she's trying to protect herself. Maybe she's not ready to date, Sonny. Or maybe she's just afraid of getting hurt again." Jason replied, sitting down next to Sonny.

Sonny sighed and looked at his feet. "You're probably right. I think I've hurt her more than anyone else. But I love her. I always will. What am I supposed to do?" Sonny turned to face Jason.

"Wow, this is a new one: Sonny Corinthos asking me for advice on his sex life." Jason grinned at Sonny. 

"I'm serious. You've come to know Brenda really well, as a friend, and I really could use the advice."

"Well my advice would be to take it slow, but you've never been a patient man, Sonny. Tell her you understand that she's scared, but that you're not going anywhere this time. I know how much you love her, and I think she knows it too. But she needs reassurance Sonny. This isn't going to be easy for her. She has survived a lot, but there's still a lot of pain there."

Sonny nodded. "Thanks Jason. I really appreciate this. And I'm sorry about earlier. Things have been strange between us lately, and I think it's my fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I've been thinking for a while now that you and Brenda were together, and it was driving me nuts. It was getting in the way of our friendship. I saw you guys kiss…"

"You were there? Look, it was just an impulse and we both quickly realized it was the wrong one. We've both been a little vulnerable and we reacted in that way to each other. Brenda has become one of my best friends, and I think that's why I can't look at Brenda as anything more than a friend."

Sonny smiled. "I guess I should get going. I have to figure out how I'm going to get Brenda back"

"Good luck. You guys will be fine." Jason let him out the door and finally felt that the air was clear. 


	22. Confrontations

A/N: Hey! I'm so sorry for disappearing for awhile. Things got really hectic and I just couldn't get the time to sit down and write. Hopefully you will all enjoy this chapter. It is getting close to the end, so if you have any suggestions of stories you have wanted to see for either Sonny and Brenda or for Brazen, let me know. I'm trying to brainstorm my next one. Anyways, Happy Valentine's Day and on to the story:

PART A

Brenda glanced at her watch as Sonny walked her out after coffee. 

"I think I'll go say hi to Jason before I go back home"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Jason's seems kinda upset lately and he won't talk to me about it. Something's really bothering him, and I'm starting to wonder if I've done something" Sonny sighed.

"I'm sure you haven't done anything. But, he has been acting strange. Now is as good a time as ever for an interrogation" Brenda smiled a little.

Sonny laughed and shook his head. "Are you okay to drive?"

Brenda nodded. "I'll be fine. The coffee is going to keep me awake for awhile. I'll talk to you later, Sonny"

They hugged before she headed over to Jason's. 

Brenda knocked several times before Jason finally answered looking disheveled and disoriented. 

"Jason? Are you okay?" Brenda's voice instantly filled with concern.

"I'm fine…Jusssttt fine" Jason slurred as he began to walk away from her. He stumbled not two steps away from her and Brenda quickly grabbed for him and helped him back to the couch where he sank down with a moan. 

Brenda surveyed the bottles that filled the table before looking back at him again. "Fine? You're wasted! God! I've never seen you like this…" 

"Welllll, thingsss change Brenda" he looked appreciatively at her figure.

"What has gotten into you lately?! You're even tenser if that's possible. Not to mention that you NEVER talk now…not even to tell me to shut up! And Sonny's noticing too."

"Sonny! Ha! You know, he's ssuuch a great friend!" Jason spat.

"What's going on with you two? Jason, you need to talk about this" Brenda sat next to him on the couch.

"Brenda…." Jason whispered. "It's just not fair" 

Brenda eyed him carefully as he suddenly seemed to sober up and fall into a daze simultaneously. "What is it Jason?" Brenda gently caressed his cheek.

Jason leaned in closely and brought his hand to her chin. "I love you Brenda" Jason stared into her eyes.

"You what?" Brenda choked.

"I love you…." And with that Jason passed out against the couch cushions.

Brenda sat for a few minutes just staring at his sleeping form: his hair messed and his mouth hanging open. "Jason Morgan, things have changed" She sighed as she closed his mouth and stroked his cheek again. Her mind swirled with thoughts. What was she supposed to do in this situation? _If he was telling the truth, it would explain a lot…like why he can't stand to be around either Sonny or me anymore._ She closed her eyes and leaned her head back next to his. She knew she had to figure this out on her own terms. Jason was the last person she wanted to hurt. After everything he had done for her he deserved better. And with her a man was bound to end up with a broken heart. Even she was bound to end up the same way. Could she really afford to lose another friend to a relationship? With another deep sigh she gently pushed Jason back on the armrest, brought his legs up onto the couch and covered him with a blanket. Brenda considered cleaning the mess but realized he may figure out that she was there. With a last glance at him she picked up her purse and quietly left.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jason awoke the next morning with a splitting headache. Looking over at the coffee table he moaned with the realization of why he felt this way. Jason closed his eyes again and rubbed his aching head. With a load groan he sat up deciding a cold shower would do him some good. Suddenly the image flew into his head; A wonderful dream of the night before. Brenda had been there talking to him. Her perfume had tempted him and her eyes were filled with love. Jason sighed knowing it was just a dream. There was no way she would be there. She was supposed to be with Sonny. _In fact she's probably in Sonny's bed right now_. Jason dropped his head in his hands in defeat. _Why do things have to be this way?_ Willing himself to block out the powerful emotions he felt about her he forced himself to his feet and headed up the stairs.

PART B

Sonny stood outside the store five minutes to closing. He watched as a woman picked up her bags and said goodbye. Sonny quickly crossed the street and held the door open for her giving her a quick smile. Once she had passed through he ducked inside rubbing his hands together. 

"I'm sorry, I was just about to close, perhaps you could come back tomorrow…" Brenda stopped speaking as she finally lifted her head to see her customer. 

Sonny gave her a dimpled grin before speaking. "Actually I was on my way home and I thought I'd see if you needed some help locking up"

"I'm fine, really. Just a few keys to turn…" Brenda started cashing out the drawer.

"Well, I could use the company" Sonny smiled at her again as he walked up to the counter. "So…you might as well make good use of me" Sonny's thoughts quickly took a new direction.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Brenda stared at him. When she didn't get a response she sighed in resignation. "Maybe you could start bringing some of those shirts over here"

Sonny smiled at her defeat and quickly did as he was told. Brenda made her way over to the door and locked it before reaching up to bring down the blinders. Every day she thought she would be tall enough to just reach up for it, but every day she learned again how wrong she was. She was about to jump for it when she felt Sonny's hand on the small of her back as he reached above her and brought them down. Her breath caught at his touch and she could smell the intoxicating scent of his cologne. "Thanks" she mumbled before quickly moving away. 

Sonny smiled to himself at her reaction. He knew he would be able to break her down eventually. "So what are you doing with these shirts?"

"I have to mark them down in the morning. There's some new items coming in next week"

"Things seem to be going really well Brenda. I'm very proud of you"

She smiled sweetly at his compliment. "Thanks Sonny" 

Sonny felt his heart melt at the sight of her. He sighed and made his way around the counter, closer to her. "Can I help?"

Brenda nodded slightly and handed him some shirts. "Just fold them up for me"

Sonny started to fold and was done with three when Brenda looked over and started laughing. "What?" Sonny asked looking at his handiwork.

"I should have known better than to ask Mr. Mobster to fold some shirts. Do you even know how to fold shirts Sonny?"

"What do you call what I'm doing right now?"

"I think I'd have to make up a word for what you're doing" she continued her laughing.

"Well, if I'm not doing it right then show me how!" he poked her playfully in the ribs.

"Okaaayy. You take the shirt and lay it down like this then fold over this side and then that side and then fold it into three parts, like this" Brenda held up the folded garment for Sonny's approval. 

"I can do that" He began to follow her instructions but the shirt was soon in a crumpled mess again. 

Brenda laughed and he watched the way her eyes lit up. 

"Maybe you should guide me through it"

Brenda nodded before placing her hands over his and showing him the motions, but Sonny wasn't paying attention to anything but her. 

"Did you get it this time?" Brenda smiled up at him.

He quickly grabbed her hands that were still placed on his and backed her against the counter, pinning her there. Brenda's face registered the move in shock. 

"Maybe I'll never learn how to fold a shirt, but I think I'm better at other things" Sonny looked at her with desire.

"Wha…What are you doing?" Brenda asked flustered. "Would you really hurt Jason like this again?"

"So you're playing that card again, huh?"

"I'm what?"

"I know the truth Brenda. Jason told me"

Brenda paled at the news and quickly tried to brush it off. "That doesn't mean I want you Sonny. God! You're so arrogant" she quickly shoved him away, but he wasn't letting her off the hook that easily.

"Brenda, tell me the truth"

"Well, I wasn't lying about you being arrogant"

Sonny sighed and looked at her again as she finished closing up. He followed her into the office as she shut off the lights in the main room. "Brenda, you can't keep avoiding me. I'm not going to go away that easily."

"Right. Your usual game is to make me need you and THEN go away!"

The words had stung, but they had been the truth, Sonny admitted to himself. 

"Brenda" Sonny grabbed her hand before she could walk away again. "I don't care how long it takes, I will get you to trust me again." He stared into her eyes.

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because I love you, and I always will" Brenda looked down her eyes filling with tears. "It's always been you Brenda" Sonny gently stroked her cheek.

"You need to leave" Brenda met his eyes again.

He sighed and let go of her hand. "I'm only leaving because I've given you a lot to think about. It won't be easy next time." He stared at her for another moment before walking out the back door. 

Brenda sighed and wiped away the tears. _Why does he always get to me? Why can't I just be stronger than that for once?_

Although Brenda would never say it out loud, she still loved Sonny. The truth was that he was the one for her too. But their life together had never been easy, and this was no exception. She wouldn't allow herself to forget the bad as easily as she had before. She knew she had a lot of thinking to do. She had to decide whether he was worth the risk again. And if he wasn't, how to let him know…


	23. Decisions

A/N: Keep telling me what you think! It really does help the writing! Also, Piper pointed out that I might as well label these with the couples, since it's pretty obvious which part belongs to which, so….ENJOY!:

Brazen:

Brenda awoke at the sound of knocking at the front door. She gently moved the sleeping Isabella off her lap before heading to answer the door. Anxiety quickly attacked when she saw who stood before her. "Hey Jason" 

"Hey" he smiled at her broadly. Despite the headache that was lingering, he felt instantly better in her presence. 

"You don't look so good" Brenda noted as she let him in. 

"Yeah, it's just a little cold" Jason shrugged off his hangover.

"Right" Brenda nodded, allowing Jason the lie. "So what's up?" Brenda couldn't help but feel a little overwhelmed by his presence since she still wasn't sure what she wanted to do the day after his revelation. One thing seemed clear though, Jason didn't seem to have any memory of it. 

"Well, I thought we had plans for the park this afternoon. You know, before it gets too cold and all" Jason looked at her sadly. _Am I really that unimportant to her that she forgot?_

"Oh! Of course….I don't know how I could forget that" she looked at him closely. As much as she needed to not be with him right now while she was figuring this out, he looked far too sad to turn down. _Maybe this is all the confirmation I needed of the truth…_Brenda sighed. "Let me just wake Isabella up and we can change and leave"

Jason nodded but couldn't help but feel that Brenda had something on her mind. Even worse, it felt like that something pertained to him. 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

An hour later they were sitting on a park bench as Isabella played tag with some other kids. Brenda wrapped her arms tightly around herself and Jason scooted a little closer to her. "Cold?"

"A little. I didn't realize it would be windy" Brenda kept watching Isabella and avoided Jason's eyes.

Silently he moved next to her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. She sighed as she felt the warmth and comfort of his body close to hers. As much as she knew she should push him away, not lead him to think she felt that way, she couldn't. Besides, she still didn't know how she felt anyways. _But this is Jason!_ Brenda berated herself. She knew she cared about Jason. Over the years he had become a best friend, someone she could always count on. They had gone from hating each other to loving each other's company. And he was always so wonderful with Isabella. _So what isn't there to love about Jason? After all, his body is heavenly, and his eyes have a certain charm to them_…Brenda stopped her train of thought. She didn't want to force feelings out of guilt or loneliness. But in truth, these thoughts hadn't started with Jason's confession. However she was very conscious of the fact that they were only really surfacing now. 

Before Brenda could think anymore she noticed Isabella running towards them. The game had seemingly ended and her daughter was now running full force in their direction. Brenda smiled as Isabella ran up and tagged her "You're it!!!"

"Wait, a minute. I thought the game was over!" Brenda laughed as her daughter ran away again, stopping to look at her from a safe distance. 

"Nu-uh. I was it, so I'm going to keep playing!!!" she called back as she bounced around the playground.

"Okaaayyy…..Tag! You're it!" Brenda slapped Jason's thigh before quickly sprinting out of his reach. 

"Hey! That's really not fair!" Jason cried back as he watched Brenda run towards her daughter.

"Then come get us!" Brenda called back.

It didn't take much encouragement and Jason leapt off the bench and ran towards them. Screaming, the girls ran in different directions, with Jason choosing to pursue Brenda. "Isabella, you help me get your mom and I'll buy you a cookie on the way home!"

"YEAH!"

"What! I can't believe you're bribing my daughter against me!" Brenda feigned shock as she turned to look at her two pursuers. 

Isabella giggled at the turn of events as she clung to Jason's leg and tried to keep pace. Jason suddenly stopped and whispered something to the little girl before chasing Brenda again. Brenda soon realized she was cornered and decided it was time to give in. 

"Okay, okay. You got me. Just tag me so we can go home!" she smiled at him.

Jason took in her beautiful face, now flushed from the running as her breathing came quickly. But he wasn't going to let her get away easily. He lunged forward, his hands going to her ribs and tickling her before she could move away. Brenda struggled to get away but was laughing too hard to move. Before she knew it she was lying in the grass with Jason sitting next to her laughing. 

"Oh, you think that's funny?" Brenda struggled to catch her breath.

"Yeah, definitely" Jason grinned back at her.

Isabella, who had been watching the whole scene from the bench, came over smiling. "That was fun!"

"Oh, yeah. My daughter turning against me was great. You owe me now, do you know that?" Brenda asked.

Isabella simply nodded in response and also started to smile as Brenda shook her head in Jason's direction. "So, you think it's funny that I'm ticklish?"

"Yep. Hilarious"

"Then you should enjoy this" Brenda smiled at him devilishly.

Jason immediately recognized the threat and tried to move, but it was too late as both Isabella and Brenda were now attacking him. He laughed, but less from being ticklish than from the joy of being so close to two people he had come to love so deeply. The three soon collapsed back onto the grass laughing and trying to catch their breath. Jason looked at Isabella on one side and Brenda on the other. He smiled, pretending for a moment what it would be like if they really were his family. 

As Brenda looked over at Jason, she couldn't help but notice the love that was shining in his eyes. At that moment, she knew the answer to all her questions.

S&B

Brenda hoped to find some relief at arriving home, but her mind was still swirling with the things Sonny had said. After putting Isabella to bed, she wearily made her way to her bedroom. Sighing she opened her closet and reached into the back. Finding the box she slowly pulled it out and debated opening it. Knowing that she had to confront this issue she sat down, trying to get comfortable before sliding the cover off. She was struck immediately by the image before her and tears quickly welled in her eyes.

Before her lay a picture of herself wrapped in Sonny's arms; happiness apparent on their faces. She pulled it towards her letting her fingers run along the image. Brushing away the tears she picked up the next item; a cd of their songs. Putting the music to play, she continued through the box with Crazy Love in the background. 

Hours later Brenda still sat in front of the box with the last item in her hands. The gold keychain glistened in the soft light and she thought about how long it had been since he had given it to her. It was strange to her that despite all their ups and downs, Sonny had been a constant force in her life. Even when he hadn't been present, he had always influenced her, giving her the strength she needed. No matter how hard she fought it she couldn't deny that connection they had. She smiled as she thought of how they had taken turns telling each other how good they would be together. The words he had told her years ago rang true: "We always end up right here, you know, inches apart! So close I can feel your breath." Laying back Brenda wondered what she should do. She loved him, but could she handle another heartbreak? But then again, it was almost impossible to fight was seemed inevitable to them. They wanted so badly to make it work that they couldn't miss any opportunities. Closing her eyes from exhaustion she allowed sleep to take over.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Jason decided a little talk with Brenda was in order. After his conversation with Sonny he needed to discuss things with her. All he wanted was for her to get the happiness that she deserved. If that meant no Sonny Corinthos, he would help in any way he could. 

Brenda felt the headache coming on as soon as Jason walked into the boutique. "Hey Jase" Brenda sighed. 

"Hi. How's it going?"

"Well sales are definitely up, which is exciting…"

"Okay, I'll try that again. How are you?" Jason followed Brenda as she tried to avoid him.

"Good, good. How's Elizabeth?"

"Look, Brenda, I'm grateful for your help with her, but you need to stop avoiding this"

"Avoiding what?" Brenda asked innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about. I spoke with Sonny yesterday and he told me what happened. Now, I don't mind the fact that you told him we were dating, but you know you couldn't have pulled that off forever"

Brenda pulled a stool up to the counter and shrugged. "You know, I'm pretty busy…."

"Right. It's two in the afternoon and you don't have any customers at the moment. I think you can spare me five minutes"

Brenda sighed and nodded for him to go on.

"Bren, I just want you to be happy. I don't care if that means Sonny or not, I will support your decision. If you tell me you don't love him and don't want to be with him I am willing to tell him for you. But you're making the man desperate and I hate seeing either of you hurting."

"I'm not trying to hurt him Jason! I just don't know what to do!!"

Jason went around the counter and put his hand over Brenda's. "I know this is difficult for you…You've been through a lot with Sonny and you're not sure. But I can see how you feel in your eyes. You both deserve the chance to see if it could work out"

"Yeah, because I've never given it the chance before! You know, you should be discussing this with Sonny. He's the one who keeps leaving me in our relationship. He's the one who didn't want to forgive and who kept picking everything over me and what I wanted!" Brenda screamed at Jason.

Jason rubbed his temples, "He's changed Brenda. And you know why he left the last time. He loved you that much. And after losing you despite saving you he's realized he shouldn't have done it in the first place..."

Brenda quickly cut him off, "That's great now Jason. But what's going to be his reason next time? Look, we're just not meant to be…it never works for us. We just self-destruct"

"Are you sure about that? What if it's different this time?"

Those same thoughts had been running through Brenda's head the night before. Sighing she began to pace around the boutique. "I just don't know anymore Jason. I never seem to make the right decisions about the men in my life. And when I do it always crashes and burns! How am I supposed to trust myself again?!" Brenda began to cry and Jason quickly came to wrap his arms around her.  

Once she had calmed down a little he handed her a tissue and sat her down. "You need to talk to Sonny about these things. He deserves that much at least"

Brenda nodded a little. "I just don't know if I can do any of this anymore"

"I'm going to tell you something and you're probably going to laugh, but you need to hear it…Listen to your heart, it will tell you what you need"

Brenda burst into laughter. "When did you become a romantic, Jason?!?"

"When I saw how much you mean to Sonny" Jason answered simply.

Brenda nodded soberly before hugging Jason tightly. "Thanks Jase"


	24. The Storm

A/N: Sorry I'm late with this one again. It's also a little short. :( But since we are getting towards the end I just wanted to see again if anyone has any more requests for a new story. I'm still not sure what I want to write next, so you have to help me out! :)

Brazen

Brenda stared out at the falling snow and furrowed her brow. Her feelings were becoming clearer, but she still felt unsure. She no longer trusted her instincts, especially when it came to men. After all, she couldn't name one relationship that had ended well. She seemed cursed, and she didn't want to drag Jason into all of that. 

"It's really coming down out there" Jason stood in the doorway to the kitchen and smiled at Brenda as she turned to face him.

"Yeah…I'm starving. You hungry?"

"Definetly. Wanna order out?"

"I don't think anyone is delivering in this weather. I do have some stuff to make sandwiches" Brenda stared into the fridge. When she stood up Jason was standing just behind her and she caught her breath in surprise. "You scared me" she looked into his deep blue eyes.

"Sorry" Jason could barely whisper.

"Mommy! I wanna go play in the snow!" Isabella interrupted before Brenda could do what her body and heart were telling her to do. 

"Not now sweetie. I think its coming down way too hard. Maybe in a few hours" Brenda looked at her pouting four year old. "Why don't you help us make sandwiches?"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hours later the snow was still coming down hard and Brenda was trying to find ways to entertain her energetic child. Flipping through the channels while Jason put a puzzle together with Isabella, Brenda found nothing but news. Frowning she called Jason who came over to sit down beside her.

"A foot and a half of snow…I haven't seen that in PC in years. I guess I should get going before it gets worse." Jason thought of the torture of spending another night in Brenda's house without her in his arms.

"Are you crazy?!? You're not going anywhere tonight. I'm not about to let you get on your bike and try to drive home in this" 

"Are you sure? Because it's really not a big deal…"

"JASON! You're not leaving!" Brenda yelled in frustration. As difficult as this night may turn out she wasn't about to let him put himself in danger.

Jason sighed and rubbed his temples. "Thanks Bren"

Brenda just nodded before heading upstairs to get his room ready. As she pulled blankets out of the closet she thought about how she would rather have him staying in her bedroom. 

S&B

Two days after Jason's visit, Brenda found herself outside his penthouse, searching for reassurance and avoiding Sonny. She hadn't seen Sonny since his declaration of love and she was grateful for the time. She was also pretty sure she had Jason to thank for that. Unfortunately for her, Johnny had assured her that Jason was not at home. Even worse, he had no idea where he could be found. After asking twenty questions Brenda realized it was time to head home-the conversation would have to wait for another day. Besides, the roads were already becoming slick with snow and ice and she had to pick up Isabella at Ned's before she could head home. Brenda had just turned to head to the elevator when she heard the door open. Realizing it wasn't Jason's door Brenda took a deep breath and tried to work up the courage to speak to Sonny.

"Brenda? I thought I heard you. Did you want to talk?" Sonny asked a little meekly.

"Um…actually I came to see Jason" Brenda responded turning around.

Johnny started to wish he could just blend into the wall. He knew that day at Brenda's house that Sonny had caught him staring at her ass. It was the only explanation for why he had gotten so angry at him and stayed that way for several days. He kept his head down even as Sonny glanced in his direction.

"Sure you don't want to come inside for a drink?" Sonny's eyes pleaded with Brenda. 

Brenda sighed and nodded a little before following Sonny inside. As Sonny turned to face Brenda he ran his hands over his face. These last few days had been difficult for him. He wanted Brenda-he needed her, but he also wanted to respect her. When Jason had recommended that he stay away and let her take her own time to make the decision he thought he would never be able to handle it. He had managed to keep himself busy, but seeing her made his longing for her grow. Although he knew it was pushing it, he just needed to try to change her mind. 

"What can I get for you?"

"Nothing. I just need you to know that I need a little time. I still don't know what to say to you…"

"I understand Brenda, it's not the way I want it, but I do understand"

Brenda nodded. "I guess I'll talk to you later then." Brenda smiled softly at him before walking over to the door. As she opened it Marco walked in. 

"Boss I tried to drop off the packages but there was a huge wreck just outside the building. The roads' been blocked off and they're not allowing any cars out of the garage"

"Looks like you're stuck here Brenda" Sonny started to feel a little giddy.

"But I have to go get Isabella. That huge storm is headed this way" 

"Sorry Ms. Barrett, but I don't think you'll be able to leave for the next few hours"

Brenda's jaw dropped slightly as she looked between Marco and Sonny incredulously. 

 "You might have to stay the night Brenda. With that storm there's no way its safe for you to be on the road" Sonny turned to pour himself a drink so that Brenda wouldn't see just how excited he was about the prospect. 


	25. The Storm Part 2

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile…the end is really difficult for me to write. I'm just trying to find a way to do this right, and it's not coming easily. Anyways, I hope you still enjoy this. This is one of my last updates on this story….

Brazen

Brenda slipped quietly down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sleep seemed impossible tonight and all she really felt like doing at the moment was sneaking into Jason's room and waking him up. _But what would I do once I did wake him up??_ Brenda knew in the back of her mind exactly what she would do…but things were not that simple at the same time. At least now she knew how she felt about Jason, but would it really work out? And if it didn't, could she handle losing her best friend? She sighed as she returned the carton of orange juice to the fridge and turned around. Seeing Jason standing two feet in front of her she screamed and nearly dropped her glass, spilling at least half the contents onto the floor. 

"GOD! Jason, what are you doing?!?!" Brenda put her glass down and tried to catch her breath. 

"Sorry, are you okay?" Jason grabbed a paper towel and chastised himself for surprising her. He had followed her down the stairs, curious to know if everything was all right. But instead of announcing his presence he had stood there and stared at her; the way her hair cascaded down her back, the soft glow of her skin…how good her legs looked in her skimpy negligee. He hadn't been able to sleep either, knowing she was just down the hall. All he had wanted was to go in there and watch her sleep. 

"So you couldn't sleep either? Or did I wake you up?" Brenda asked as she joined him on the floor, cleaning up the mess. 

"No, I was up…I guess I'm just a little distracted or something" Jason quickly got up and walked away from her, hoping to avoid more questions.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Jason's mind immediately went to where he knew it shouldn't go. _Now I'll never be able to sleep tonight._ "No, I'll fall asleep eventually. I actually wanted to see if you were ok. I heard you coming down here and I was wondering what was wrong" 

_Well, you're not sleeping with me. That would be the first problem._ "Um….nothing. Just couldn't seem to fall asleep. Maybe we can find something to watch on tv…or we could watch one of Isi's movies…that should put us to sleep." Brenda smiled at him and he couldn't help but laugh. She seemed to have that affect on him.

"I'll go see if there's anything on" as Jason was leaving he noticed a picture he hadn't seen before on Brenda's kitchen wall. It was Robin, Stone, Sonny and herself. The picture was probably 15 years old, but she was radiant. Jason's mood immediately soured as he reminded himself of exactly who Brenda was with. 

Jason mumbled to himself as he flipped channels, "Don't fool yourself into thinking she could ever love you. She obviously only loves him and anyone else would be a substitute. Of course, you're not even good enough to be a substitute."

"Is that what you think?" Jason spun around, the shock registering on his face as he saw Brenda standing just a few feet away. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Jason just barely managed to ask.

"Long enough….can we please talk about this?" Brenda moved over to Jason and reached for his hand. But before she could hold onto it he quickly yanked it away.

"What's there to talk about?" he said angrily. "Obviously you love Sonny and there can never be anyone else for you" 

"Where the hell did you get that?!? You don't love everyone you date. So why do you automatically assume that I love him because we went out a few times?"

"Well the fact that you're still seeing him speaks volumes."

"For your information I told him yesterday that it wasn't working, and he agreed with me!" 

Jason stood, taken aback by her statement. 

"And just because I loved him long ago that doesn't mean that every man in my life is some sort of substitute for him! And it definitely doesn't mean that I can't love anyone else! If that were the case, how the hell could I love you!!!"

S&B

"You know, I can just walk over to Ned's and…"

"Brenda, you're not leaving in this weather. Isabella will be fine with Ned for a night. It's not the first time she's been over there, and she's got Brooke to keep her company. She'll probably enjoy the sleepover. So why don't you relax and let me cook you some dinner?"

"I can just go wait for Jason…"

"Are you that uncomfortable around me?" Sonny looked genuinely hurt.

"NO! I just…can we not discuss anything too deep?"

"Don't worry, no pressure, I promise"               

Brenda took a deep breath and slowly nodded to Sonny. 

"Besides, Jason probably got stuck at Liz's place. He's been spending a lot of time over there. I hear you had something to do with that" Sonny dimpled at her and Brenda couldn't help but return the smile.

"There wasn't much that needed to be done. She was interested, he was interested, so my part was small" Brenda shrugged and decided to take a seat on the couch. 

"Well, he's happy, and he hasn't been like that in awhile. So I would say you did a good thing" 

"It was the least I could do. He's been a real friend when I've needed one"

"I'm really glad that you guys could become friends. I do have to admit I am a little surprised though. You used to hate each other"

Brenda laughed, "Yeah, well I guess we both had our reasons. So what are you going to cook me?" Brenda smiled brightly at Sonny. It amazed her how quickly she could fall into the old patterns of flirtation with him. 

"It's a surprise" Sonny grinned at her before leaving her alone with her thoughts.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"You are still the most amazing cook" Brenda smiled as she sat back from her plate.

"Thank you. Its no clam sauce, but I'm glad you enjoyed it" he couldn't stop himself from staring at her.

Brenda got up and walked over to the couch. "So what do we do now?" The snow still had not stopped and it was only eight o'clock. 

"TV, movie, card game?" Sonny suggested sitting as close to her as he thought he could get away with.

"Mmmmm…..card game!"

Sonny smiled as he thought back to their first poker lesson. "So, has your poker game improved?"

"Definitely! I'm going to take all your money!" 

Sonny chuckled. "Anything you want, it's yours for the taking" Sonny stared at her once again, easily getting lost in his fantasies about her. Sonny knew he shouldn't push, but he hoped that he could change her mind the way he used to so many years ago. Slowly he leaned in, and when she didn't back away, he continued, his lips gently meeting hers. He tasted her in a way he had wanted for years; slowly running his tongue along her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open. She never pulled away and they stayed in the intimate embrace for longer than he had ever hoped. When she finally did pull away she stared deeply into his eyes and whispered "I love you".


	26. I love you

A/N: I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Please let me know what you think, or any ideas that you would like to see as a fanfic!

Brazen

Jason mumbled to himself as he flipped channels, "Don't fool yourself into thinking she could ever love you. She obviously only loves him and anyone else would be a substitute. Of course, you're not even good enough to be a substitute."

"Is that what you think?" Jason spun around, the shock registering on his face as he saw Brenda standing just a few feet away. 

"How long have you been standing there?" Jason just barely managed to ask.

"Long enough….can we please talk about this?" Brenda moved over to Jason and reached for his hand. But before she could hold onto it he quickly yanked it away.

"What's there to talk about?" he said angrily. "Obviously you love Sonny and there can never be anyone else for you" 

"Where the hell did you get that?!? You don't love everyone you date. So why do you automatically assume that I love him because we went out a few times?"

"Well the fact that you're still seeing him speaks volumes."

"For your information I told him yesterday that it wasn't working, and he agreed with me!" 

Jason stood, taken aback by her statement. 

"And just because I loved him long ago that doesn't mean that every man in my life is some sort of substitute for him! And it definitely doesn't mean that I can't love anyone else! If that were the case, how the hell could I love you!!!"

Brenda's breath caught in her throat as she realized what she had finally admitted. She stood and watched Jason's shell-shocked face.

"You what?" Jason whispered.

"I love you. I'm not really sure when I realized that, or when I started feeling it, but it's the truth" Brenda sat down in the chair across from Jason.

"You love me?" the surprise still on his face.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" Brenda smiled softly at him as she got up to sit next to him.

"More than anything. But now I'm just wondering if I'm imagining the whole thing" Jason gave her a goofy smile as he gently tucked her hair behind her ear. 

"Well you're not imagining it and I don't think either of us are dreaming. So what do you want to do about it?" Brenda flirtatiously said to him.

Jason leaned down slowly and let his lips gently brush over Brenda's. He became bolder as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. As his arms pulled her body closer to his he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They stayed wrapped in each others arms until Brenda finally pulled away. She laughed softly as she looked into his eyes.

"Who would think that we would end up this way?" 

"I never would have imagined it. Have I mentioned that I love you?" Jason smiled.

"Actually you did, last night" Brenda teased. "It's what made me face my feelings for you. After you told me you love me my feelings for you became clear"

"So you were actually there last night? I didn't just dream that?"

"I was definitely there, right after Sonny and I decided not to see each other anymore. It's so amazing to me that I could push what I was feeling for you aside and pretend that you were only my friend. But you're so much more than that Jason. You're always there for me and you are so great to Isabella. I want to be with you. I want to make you as happy as you make me."

"That's exactly what I want for you. All I've ever wanted was your happiness. I thought that you were happy with Sonny, that's why I tried not to interfere. But it was killing me to see you with him. Now, for the first time I can really imagine a family. I never thought that it would be with you" Jason smiled. "I really love you Brenda and I will spend the rest of my life proving it to you" 

S&B

"Anything you want, it's yours for the taking" Sonny stared at her once again, easily getting lost in his fantasies about her. Sonny knew he shouldn't push, but he hoped that he could change her mind the way he used to so many years ago. Slowly he leaned in, and when she didn't back away, he continued, his lips gently meeting hers. He tasted her in a way he had wanted for years; slowly running his tongue along her bottom lip, coaxing her mouth open. She never pulled away and they stayed in the intimate embrace for longer than he had ever hoped. When she finally did pull away she stared deeply into his eyes and whispered "I love you".

Sonny looked at her with surprise. "What happened to not being ready to deal with this?"

"I guess I realized there was no point holding back. You have to know that I never stopped loving you"

"Well, that was what I was counting on" Sonny grinned. "But I understood your hesitation. I've done some pretty stupid things when it's come to us. I've hurt you badly, and I know that. I didn't know if you could trust me again."

Brenda nodded and looked at Sonny seriously. "That's true; it hurt when you made decisions about our relationship without me. I know why you left me at the altar, but it was my choice Sonny. You left to protect me and I still ended up unhappy for four years."

"When you died, I realized what a huge mistake I had made. I knew then that I couldn't control everything-that I should have just married you and taken you away with me. At least then we may have had a shot at happiness. I'm really sorry I did that to you Brenda. And I'm sorry for the pain it put you through"

"I know you are. Which is why I'm willing to trust you again. I realized that I can't stop myself from loving you and I want to try to make this work"

"Like moths to a flame, right?" Sonny dimpled at her "I promise I won't make the same mistake twice. I love you Brenda, you'll always be the one."

"When I came over tonight to see Jason, I wanted one last reassurance from him that I was doing the right thing by coming back to you. But being here with you, I knew it was right. I have loved other men, but it never compares to my feelings for you. How could I miss my chance with you?"

"That's exactly how I feel sweetheart. I want you to know that what I told Jason to say to you that night at the church, it was just a lie. I wanted to hurt you so that you wouldn't chase after me. I needed to know that you were safe. And I hate the thought that you ever believed that I never loved you. It's been the only constant thing in my life. Even when you weren't here, when I thought you were dead, it was you and your love that pulled me through my darkest times. And if you had told me you didn't love me anymore, it wouldn't have mattered, because I would always have that memory with me. But now, we can finally move forward with our lives together."

"Just the way it should be. I love you Sonny and I always will"


	27. Epilogue

A/N: So this is the last (and brief) installment! I just wanted to thank all of you who have stuck with this story. The feedback has been really wonderful! Please look for my next one-most likely only in fall since I'll be all over the place this summer. And now for the closing chapter….

Brazen

Jason watched over her sleeping form. He smiled at the way her black curls shifted as she turned her head. He had never imagined he could be so happy, but he finally felt like his life was complete. Jason sighed as he ran a finger along her cheek. He jumped when he felt her arms wrap around him.

"Hey" Brenda whispered softly.

"Hey. Sorry I woke you"

"I was curious why my husband wasn't in bed with me, so I went in search of him. Of course, I shouldn't be surprised to find you here" Brenda teased as she also looked into the crib that held her infant daughter.

"Yeah, I can't seem to help it. She's still surreal to me"

"Do you have any idea what a wonderful father you are?"

"And it's all thanks to you. Olivia's just as perfect as her mother and older sister"

"Well, we do good work. And maybe if you come back to bed we could do more" Brenda whispered seductively in his ear.

"Sounds like a plan" Jason grinned as he turned around and lifted Brenda into his arms before returning to their bedroom.

S&B

Sonny basked in the heat of the Puerto Rican sun. He grinned as he felt Brenda lay down next to him and run her hand along his chest. He rolled her over on the warm sand and tasted her lips. Pulling back he smiled down at her. 

"I see you're enjoying your honeymoon, Mrs. Corinthos"

"Of course. I have you to keep me company" Brenda smiled back.

Sonny leaned down to kiss Brenda again when he felt her fingers stop his lips. He pulled back a little confused. "What?"

"I wanted to tell you something"

"Yeah….can't it wait?" Sonny asked between the kisses he was planting on her collarbone. 

"Well, I thought you might want to hear this" Brenda giggled.

"Hmmmhmmm…."

"It's just that….I wanted to call Isabella….I thought she would like to know that she has a new little brother or sister on the way"

Sonny pulled back in surprise. "A what?"

"A baby…" Brenda smiled softly.

Sonny's lips slowly turned into a smile that revealed his deep dimples. "This is it….This is what its like to be completely happy. I never thought I would get that"

"It's all I've ever wanted too, Sonny. I love you"

"I love you too" Sonny whispered as his lips captured Brenda's.


End file.
